Waiting on the Outside
by xXmoonlight.angelXx
Summary: Rima had been called a lot of things—heartless, boring, annoying, and manipulative. All work and no play. Until Senri came back into her life. All of a sudden, he was her all-fun boss and the lover of women-except her. Does his promise still stand? AU.
1. Prologue

**Waiting Outside the Lines  
**Rima Touya x Senri Shiki

Summary: Rima had been called a lot of things—heartless, cold, boring, calculating, annoying, and manipulative. All work and no play. Until Senri came back into her life. All of a sudden, he was her all-fun boss. The lover of women would suddenly become a monster whenever they meet. She had no idea why he could love all women except for her. And to think the man proposed to marry and court her when they were young. SxR. AU.

Rated: M (Some few lemon moments)

A/N: Hello!~ I'm back! Phew. It's been like 2 or 3 years since I've written and updated a few of my works. I really missed writing and typing. Right now, I know I have a lot of works piled up and yet here I am starting another one. Gomen nee minna, to all my beloved readers for my sudden MIA (missing in action) these past 2 years… it's been hell. Yup, but now I'm in my last year and graduating soon so I've got more or less free time. Well… I'll shut up for now and continue with this new story. This story was inspired by a pocketbook I recently read by Sofia Francesca. Please do enjoy reading.

DISCLAIMER: I don't owe anything! You hear me? All I own is this plot! My laptop! And of course my dog. :) enjoy reading everyone. :3

* * *

-=SxR=-

**PROLOGUE**

Loud voices and laughter could be heard from the yard of a large mansion. It was a celebration for Rima Touya's birthday. But despite the happy atmosphere, the celebrant wasn't there. She was in her haven, a tree house in their backyard, together with her favorite playmate Senri Shiki. From afar, they could see their parents happily chatting with one another.

"Rima! We're only three years apart now. You're 10 while I'm 13." Her closest friend said happily with a boyish grin.

She couldn't help smiling back. "Yes, that's right. But how many was that again?" She teased.

He held her hands and counted with her fingers. "Like this."

She couldn't help giggling. "Senri, did you know? My teacher said that when a girl and boy hold hands they become couples."

"Really? That's okay since I want to be Rima's boyfriend. When we've become adult, I'll court you. You'll be the only girl I'll court."

Rima's amethyst eyes widened. "Hontou ni? But right now, there are already three boys in my class who wants to court me to be their girlfriend."

"Don't allow them to. I'm the only person allowed to court you Rima."

"Why?"

Senri looked directly in her eyes. "Just promise me. You won't be courted by anyone other than me." Then he took her hands and held it tightly. "Also, no one's allowed to hold your hands except for me."

"Why?"

"That's because you're going to be my girlfriend."

"You'll be my boyfriend? Even now?"

"Yes! And soon, when we're old enough. We'll marry one another." He gently smiled at her.

"Just like my mom and dad?"

"Just like my mom and dad too. "

"But aren't you going to the States soon? You'll be leaving me behind… how can that be so?" She asked him sadly.

He pinched her nose. "Don't worry. It'll be quick. I won't be away for too long, I promise you. I'll be back before you know it. Then, when I come back we'll be together."

Her smile returned. "Really? You promise?" She raised her pinky finger.

He raised his smallest finger and entwined it with hers. "I promise."

Then after that, his face went closer and kissed her cheek.

続く. (To be continued)

* * *

A/N: Prologue done. What do you think? _ this could be a one shot, eh? Hehehhe… lols. But sadly, I have something else in store for them. Heheh… something more exciting. (evil grin)

Yuuki: Hey are we going to appear here?

Me: Do you want to?

Yuuki: YES!

Me: Me still gonna think if I'll continue—

Yuuki: Please review minna and convince this stupid lazy author to continue writing! :3 See you! XD


	2. 1st step: First Blood

**Waiting Outside the Lines  
**Rima Touya x Senri Shiki

DISCLAIMER: All characters belong to Matsuri Hino-sensei. I'm only an avid fan who longs for her works. :3 Also, The Billionaire Boys' Club was taken from Sonia Francesca's works. Please read it if you find it. They're all worth reading. :3 I'm collecting it by the way... and sadly i'm getting robbed because of it.

Rated: M (for foul words and speech)

A/N: Whew. Thank you for the review **_Rima's biggest fan_**. Waaah... :3 I'm encouraged again to write. kekeke... XD actually I was lost on how to write this story. I mean sure, I was inspired by a novel but it's really difficult to get ideas... that's well... unique. so i'll apologize for my future ramblings. :)) and yes... I want Maria Kurenai in this story. XD and I'll be adding a few more characters in the future. *grins* please do enjoy.

Maria: hai, please review too. domo. (bows)

* * *

**First Step: ****First Blood.**

"The Billionaire Boys' Club." Maria Kurenai exclaimed. "These boys are all good-looking. Are they even single?"

"That's what you'll have to find out." Rima ordered. "Every personal information and detail about them. That's why you'll have to secure an interview with them so that the magazine won't be biased."

It had only been two weeks since their magazine—DAILY TIMES—wrote an article about the biggest and wealthiest enterprise and companies, which featured the top-caliber businessmen of the country. But then, as soon as the magazine hit the stands, every piece was sold instantly like hotcakes. The company was bombarded with emails and calls inquiring about the article, the whereabouts of these men, and other significant details about them. Thus, as editor-in-chief, she got an idea to grab the opportunity to increase the target market of their magazine.

"Do you understand Maria? We must get that story."

"Yes Boss!" The grey haired female nodded.

"Good. This meeting is over then." She answered and stared at the articles piled on her desk. She needed to finish reading all of it by the end of the day. The deadlines were approaching and she needed a good story to highlight their magazine.

Maria quietly stood up from her seat and was about to leave when the writer remembered something.

"Um… can I ask a small favor Rima-chan?" Maria asked. "Can we feature an article in the lifestyle section about this bar I recently went to?"

Rima didn't look up but answered, "How's their Tequilla?"

"Perfect." The writer smiled widely since Rima looked up after her remark.

"What's the name of the bar?"

"Heaven's Cross." Then Maria explained a few details about the bar. She was a bit surprised when she heard the bartender was a girl.

"Sounds good to me." Rima said after the writer's explanation. "I'll drop by today and check it out. Good luck with the Billionaire Boys' Club."

Maria just shook her head and waved goodbye at her. But before the grey haired female could close the door she heard her spoke.

"Sir! Can I have an interview with you?"

"For what?"

She stopped reading the article in front of her when she heard the voice Maria was talking with. Even without glancing at the owner of the voice, she knew who it was.

"We're doing an exclusive story about the Billionaire Boys' Club." Maria explained. "And since you're one of the billionaire boys, can I have an exclusive interview with you?"

"Wait, did your editor-in-chief, Rima assigned you to do that?"

Rima couldn't help smiling at Maria. One of the things Rima liked about Maria is that the writer never let great opportunities pass by. That would mean, annoying their boss Senri Shiki until he agreed.

"There are other men included in the list so why don't you start with them first?" Their boss stated. "I have other things to do right now, and that includes talking with your EIC (Editor in Chief)."

Senri's strong voice vibrated in the room as soon as her office door closed.

"What the hell is wrong with you Miss Touya?"

It was only then that Rima turned her attention away from her work. There he was, Senri Shiki—the owner of BRM (Blue Rose Media), the CEO of Shiki Corporation and Enterprise, one of the well-known businessmen included in the list of the Billionaire Boys' Club, and technically her boss.

"Could you please lower your voice Shiki-san? As you can see, I'm busy doing my job." She spoke coolly.

"The hell with your work!" He rudely slammed a copy of their magazine on her desk.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Why did you feature an article without my consent?" His reprimanding voice annoyed Rima but she remained calm as she stared at his bluish-grey eyes.

She took out a piece of paper from her desk and showed it to him. "I have the consent right here, Shiki-san."

Senri took the paper out of her hands and frowned. For a while, he was in deep thought. Rima figured that he might be wondering how he signed the contract.

_THREE… TWO… ONE._

Then she heard him curse.

"When the hell did I sign this piece of shit?"

"A month ago. I went to your office and let you personally sign the contract."

"Then why wasn't I informed about it?"

It took Rima all her self-control not to roll her eyes at her boss. _How can someone so good-looking be so dumb?_

"You were talking on the phone when I came to your office to explain the plan. I waited an hour for you to notice me but you were preoccupied with thinking what to give your lover for your date. I waited again but then, you were still busy talking about nonsense with some girl. The next day, I came back but you were in a sour mood because you were depressed after your break-up."

"It's understandable." He glared at her. "You could have waited for my recovery if you knew I was depressed."

"I did wait for you, sir." She emphasized the last word. "If you didn't want to be depressed then you shouldn't have broken off with your lover."

Suddenly, there was a hint of sadness in Senri's face. "I thought I had loved her."

Rima was slightly taken back at his proclamation. _How can person like him easily throw words of love like that? _Even though he was drop-dead gorgeous, he didn't have to be sadistic towards his lovers.

"Anyway, even though I signed the contract, I didn't agree to have my picture publicized."

"Your mother gave it to me."

Senri cursed again.

"Do you think you could get away with this? How many people in this article do you think will sue the company after this?" He remarked angrily.

"They won't sue the company since this will help them greatly in advertizing their business. Also, please take note that this is free of charge, they can't lose anything." She stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

Senri took a deep breath. "So you think you could get away that easily? Let's say I let this pass but don't think that the next assignment could be approved."

Rima held back her smirk. "I'm sorry sir, but I have already gotten consent from your mother. In fact, she liked the idea of you being featured."

Senri glared at her. "The hell she is. Please do be reminded that I am the current CEO and heir to this company. In a few months, this will be in my care. So please don't bother my mother about the company."

This time Rima smirked. "I'm sorry if I hurt your pride, sir. But as for now, I am working as an employee of the company, which your mother hired. So you don't have any authority to fire me as you wish."

"I don't have to fire you in order to make things difficult. I can always turn down the interview." He said triumphantly.

Despite his exuding confidence, she didn't falter. She had an ace writer under her wing. In addition, she knew Maria wouldn't take 'no' for an answer.

"My staff writer can be persistent when she wants something, Shiki-san. And believe me when I say she doesn't take 'no' for answer." She spoke proudly.

"So you think it'll be just like that Rima?" He asked coldly and smiled. "Sorry to burst your bubble but I'm afraid even if you have consent for the assignment, I doubt the other businessmen would accept an interview from you and your staff. I know those men and they'll agree with me in boycotting this stupidity."

Her smirk faded at his remark. "You can't do that sir."

"Why not?"

"This is your company, surely you won't do anything that will jeopardize it."

Senri's smile widened. "Trust me. I can easily throw a company and rebuild it afterwards."

Rima frowned. He had a point and she hated it.

If he wanted to he could fire her at the moment and she would go home jobless. But she knew him—Senri Shiki wasn't that kind of person. He was just bluffing. He wanted to intimidate her, and it was working.

She took a deep breath. Her boss took it as a sign of her surrender and grinned.

"It's your company, not mine."

She knew with that sentence she had sealed their argument.

And sadly, she lost.

"Damn it." She softly cursed when she realized he was leaving. But before he could leave, she needed to turn the tables.

"But we will have that article, sir. Whether you like it or not." She added.

"We'll see." Senri said coolly and left.

...

続く. (To be continued)

* * *

A/N: First chapter up! And yes, technically I got the word 'First Blood' from my DOTA addict friend. Yes. whew. it's a bit short but bear with me. :)) I'll be updating soon. CIAO!

Yuuki: AM I GOING TO APPEAR IN THE NEXT CHAPTER?

Me: We'll see. (evil grins)

Yuuki: no fair! (pouts) PLEASE REVIEW AND CONVINCE THIS AUTHOR TO INCLUDE ME IN THIS STORY!

Me: There there Yuuki. you'll have your time to shine. (smile) thanks for reading minna.


	3. 2nd step: TWO steps forward, 1 step back

**Waiting Outside the Lines  
**Rima Touya x Senri Shiki

A/N: Thank you **Rima's Biggest Fan** for the reviews! :)) i hope you continue to enjoy this story. :))) heheheh... :3 And yes, the title of this story was inspired by the song Waiting outside the lines by Greyson Chance. Thus, to all the readers of this story. thank you very much! i hope that you will continue to enjoy reading the story. :D hehe... so enough chit-chat. on with the story...

* * *

-=SxR=-

**Take two steps forward… and one step back**

Rima took a step inside Heaven's Cross—the bar Maria recommended for their feature article in the lifestyle section. She readied herself for the noisy and loud music as soon as she went inside. She was relieved when there wasn't such noise and quickly looked around.

The place looked sophisticated and elegant despite the old wooden structural design. But she had to agree that it was more comfortable and cozy that way. She felt closer to home.

It was Thursday and luckily there weren't that many customers inside Heaven's Cross. She walked towards the bar and took a seat.

"One Sunset Tequilla please." Rima spoke to the female bartender. "You must be Sayori Wakaba."

"Sorry." The shorthaired brunette apologized. "She was just kidnapped by her pseudo-boyfriend. I can't believe that girl, she didn't even tell her best friend about that guy."

Rima couldn't understand what the brunette was talking about.

"I see. That's too bad."

"If you'd like to leave a message for her I'll gladly tell her when she return."

"Ah, that's okay it's nothing important anyway. One of my staff writers recommended this place to be featured in our magazine."

The brunette's eyes sparkled with interest. "Ah, yes. Yori did mention about a writer who wanted to write about our place, was that you?"

Rima shook her head. "No, I'm Maria Kurenai's boss." She extended her hand. "Rima Touya."

"Sayori Wakaba's boss." The brunette took her hand and shook them. "Yuuki Cross."

While chatting, she realized that the brunette was easily distracted and had a quirky attitude. But nonetheless, she liked her and easily felt at ease.

"On the house." Yuuki commented and gave her drink. "If you can make this place popular, I'll give you free drinks whenever you come."

"I'll like that." Rima took a sip from her drink. It was best tequila she had tasted which earned 5 stars from her. "This is great."

"Thanks. I learned that from Yori." Yuuki smiled. "But I assure you that Yori's mixes are much better than mine." The brunette sighed. "That's why I really hate that man who kidnapped my best friend. I'm losing the best bartender because of him."

She just smiled at Yuuki. The female could easily pass as an angel due to her beautiful face and graceful movements. Unfortunately, her feisty and quirky attitude caused her downfall as an angel.

"I realized that there are many yuppies here." She spoke and looked around.

"Yes, it's because this place is near their workplace. Also, this place gives off a relaxing atmosphere which helps them unwind from work."

"I can see what you mean." She smiled. "So what are your specialties?"

"Aside from drinks, we also offer different kinds of foods. You can have a taste of our dishes if you like. Free of charge." Yuuki suggested.

"That's okay. Maybe next time, I had an early dinner before I came here. Maria didn't mention that this was also a restaurant."

They were having a conversation when a man came and walked towards them. Yuuki looked surprised at the newcomer.

"Hi! Still remember me?" The blonde said and took a seat near her.

"You! Where is Yori-chan? Also, you not Yori's boyfriend! You're… You're this—" Yuuki angrily spoke and slammed the magazine in front of the man.

The magazine showed a picture of Hanabusa Aidou.

Rima eyed on the man near her seat and nodded. Yup, it was none other than Hanabusa Aidou. On his left was his cousin, Akatsuki Kain who was eyeing on a certain female who came inside. She looked at the direction the tall man was looking at and saw the model and designer Ruka Souen.

She didn't know Heaven's Cross accommodated such VIPs.

"Relax Cross, your friend is in safe hands." Aidou remarked but Yuuki only gave him a glare of disbelief.

"If anything happens to Yori-chan, believe me I'll shoot you dead." Yuuki threatened.

Aidou raised his hands. "I'm speaking honestly Cross. Also, don't worry because we're really lovers. In fact, I'm going to propose to her tonight."

Rima wanted to laugh. Aidou was going to propose to a girl. She wondered who the unlucky girl was and how she accepted him.

"You're getting married?" She asked and put her drink on the table.

It was only then did the two men notice her presence. "Oh, Rima! I didn't know you were there. And yes, I'm getting married." Then he showed a small box. "You're one of the most fashionable person I know. What do you think of this ring?" He opened it and showed it to her.

"Diamonds are girl's best friend. I'm sure that girl will love it." Ruka who just arrived answered in behalf of her.

Aidou grinned but immediately sulked as he looked back at Yuuki. "Hey, don't get that gun. I'll be good to Yori. I'll protect her."

"You better." Yuuki spoke firmly.

Aidou's smile returned and turned to his cousin. "Hey Akatsuki what do you think of this ring, eh?"

"Yeah, beautiful." The orange haired man whispered nonchalantly as he gazed at Ruka.

Rima wanted to roll her eyes at the two men. Well, there goes two boys love stricken with Cupid's arrows. But then, that didn't stop her from getting their story.

"So, Aidou, Kain, we're currently doing an exclusive story about the Billionaire Boys' Club. Do you mind if my staff interviews you?" She asked the blonde.

"Sure."

"Kain?"

"Sure. Whatever."

She smiled with triumph. _Alright, so that makes two. Not bad._

"What's that about?" Ruka inquired.

"Work." She simply answered.

Ruka rolled her eyes. But then, the female immediately turned her head to the entrance and looked like a lovesick puppy.

Rima sighed. She knew that look. It was one of Ruka's one-sided love expression she always showed to the man she admires—Kaname Kuran.

She spotted the pureblood and nodded as a sign of respect. She was about to turn her head away from him when she spotted a person behind. Or persons.

She squinted her eyes and looked away.

"I know that look." Kain whispered. "That's the same look my mother gives whenever my father is with another woman."

Rima glared at the tall man. "Shut up Kain." Like the hell she cared about who he dated. He could date any woman even 'Persephone' and she wouldn't bat an eyelash about it.

"Just saying." Kain added and grinned.

"I just feel sorry for your friend who would court any girl wearing a skirt."

Kain just simply shook his shoulder and nodded.

Rima continued to eye at the certain brown haired male. He was currently with someone—a girl. She figured it was probably his latest conquest. She frowned as she saw how the female grabbed Senri's arm and kissed his cheek before going to the toilet.

Before she could look away again, their eyes met. She frowned and drank her tequila straight.

"Good evening." Kaname spoke as soon as he walked towards them. Everyone greeted back. Then his burgundy eyes were glued to Yuuki, who simply nodded and continued her work. The pureblood looked around and said, "Where's your friend Yuuki?"

"Ask Aidou. He kidnapped her." Yuuki answered coldly.

Feeling the tension from the pureblood, Aidou sat up from his seat. "I can explain Kuran-sama. You see, I'm getting married with Yori." He spoke bravely in front of the pureblood.

"Is this true?" Kaname asked Kain. The orange haired man nodded. "Well then, I suppose you need to hurry back and propose don't you think?"

"Hai! Of course!" Aidou took a deep breath before leaving.

The least person she wanted to talk to quickly replace the seat Aidou left.

"One Whiskey." Senri ordered. But then seeing that the pureblood glanced at him, he added "Please."

Yuuki quickly gave his drink and went to the other customers. Rima sensed that Yuuki was avoiding the pureblood. She couldn't figure out why though.

"Out from work so early Rima?" Senri uttered. "Or are you just playing hooky?"

Rima glared at Senri. "I should say the same to you, Shiki-san. It's really quite early for you to be having a date."

"Jealous?" He smiled at her.

"No, and I'm here for work Shiki-san."

Senri shook his head with disbelief. Then he changed the topic, "Why do you call me Shiki-san? It makes me feel as if you're talking to my mother. Just call me 'Senri' like the old times."

"I can't. You're my boss so I should show my respect towards you."

"Respect? Surely, if you respected me wouldn't you try to follow my orders?"

Rima took a deep breath. "Can we not talk about work here, sir?" She emphasized the last word.

Senri simply shook his head. "Then stop saying sir as if we're an office, Rima." He looked at her.

Rima glared at him. For a minute, they simply stared at one another. But she quickly looked away since she couldn't help being drowned in his silver eyes.

"It's been a while since I last saw you two together." Ruka spoke out of the blue. "Still fighting?"

Rima glared at the female. "We're not fighting Ruka."

"Yes, I'm simply just trying to tame a wild cat." Senri added.

"You shouldn't talk to a stupid dog, Ruka. After all, you can't understand animals right?" She retorted back.

"Cats are animals too."

Ruka shook her head and sighed. "Alright, why don't I leave you two alone to talk? It seems you have a lot to talk about." The female teased and started a conversation with Kain since Kaname was busy eyeing on Yuuki.

Rima saw the pang of jealousy in Ruka's eyes. She knew that the female harbored feelings for the pureblood for quite a long time. But then, Kaname only saw Ruka as a close friend and comrade. She wouldn't be surprised if the pureblood knew of Ruka's feelings. After all, it was quite obvious. Of course, Kain was pretty obvious too. But unfortunately Ruka was too dense not to notice Kain's feelings.

Frankly, Kain like Ruka for a long time too. Doesn't he get tired of waiting?

'_Don't you_?' Her heart questioned.

"Ah, just shut up." She softly whispered but unfortunately Senri heard it.

"Excuse me?"

"Why don't you just leave me alone and just have a date with your girlfriend?" She suggested.

"She's not my girlfriend. She's my date." He corrected.

"Whatever." She took a sip of her drink.

"Are you jealous?" When she didn't answer, he smirked. "If you want to, I can easily dispose of her."

She wanted to laugh at him. "Your personal relationship is none of my concerns."

He placed his hands over her shoulders and held her closer to him. "Just say a word and I would willingly give up everything for you."

Rima wanted to believe his sweet words but she knew better. He wasn't the type of guy who kept promises. She had known that by now. One promise was enough but he had forgotten about it. It had already brought enough heartache. She didn't need more.

"Your hands, Senri." She warned. "Please loosen or remove them." Senri obliged and took them away. "Please stop sweet talking me, you're hallucinating. You shouldn't make promises with no assurance of keeping them."

Senri was taken back at her cold remark. Luckily, his date had arrived. He immediately stood up from his seat and pulled his date away.

"We're leaving. I'm taking you home."

"But we just got here." The girl whined as they left.

After a while, Ruka went closer to her. "Can't you two make up already?"

Rima drank her third tequila straight and took a deep breath.

"Do you hate Senri, Rima?" Kain asked.

"I don't hate him. I just…" She paused. "Don't like him."

"Why don't you like him?" Ruka questioned.

Rima eyed at the two. "Ask him."

* * *

"Why does Rima hate you?" Kain asked while they were on Aidou's private yacht '_Voyager_'.

It had been a tradition for them to go on the Marina, a private pier, whenever they want to unwind from work. Currently, there were only three of them inside the extravagant yacht; the other men were busy elsewhere. Aidou gladly allowed them to use it since he was in a good mood. They probably figured that the blonde was successful to his proposal and it'll be just a few days before he officially announces the end of his bachelorhood.

"What? I don't know, ask her."

"That's the same answer Rima said." Kain took a drink from his canned beer. "Are you two in a lover's spat or something?"

Senri shook his head. "We don't have a relationship."

"Then what's with the quarrel about? You two are always trying to bite each other's head off."

"That's nothing new."

Kain simply nodded. "So do you like her?" The man asked him out of the blue.

"What?" He asked in surprise.

"Well, you don't hate her that's for sure."

"How can you say so?"

"Well, you're the type of guy who would simply walk away from a girl you don't like." Kain answered. "So do you like her or not?"

"Why do you even want to know?" He glared at the tall man.

"Just answer the question Senri."

Senri sighed. "I won't answer a stupid question."

"You're turning red Senri." A voice commented.

Senri and Kain looked at the new comer.

"Shut up Takuma." He told the blonde and threw him a can of beer. "And quit pestering me about Rima."

Takuma walked towards them. "So if I court Rima, you wouldn't get angry?"

Senri looked at Takuma with wonder but quickly regained his composure. "Do what you two like."

Takuma and Kain looked at one another knowingly.

"I was just teasing Senri. No need to get angry." Takuma retorted once he started to walk away.

"Like hell I care about Rima." He walked down the stairs and shouted. He was on the last step of the stairs when he heard the two men's conversation.

"Are you really going to court Rima, Takuma?" Kain wondered.

"Sure. Why not?" Takuma half-heartedly answered.

続く. (To be continued)

* * *

A/N: Oh-oh… I smell a fire starting. :D heheh… So would you like to have a love triangle?~ :))) hahahaha... hm, so will Senri try to win Rima's heart or will Takuma try to intervene? :) I'm trying to create a plot for the other characters. hopefully, I can finish this one early. hehehe... Please and thank you to all the readers! and please review if you have time. THANKS!


	4. 3rd step: Match making Proposal

**Waiting Outside the Lines  
**Rima Touya x Senri Shiki

DISCLAIMER: Do i need to repeat again and again I don't own VK? (sigh) so, yeah you know the basics... I don't own VK. Happy? T-T

A/N: This is a short but interesting chapter I really enjoyed writing. I'm still thinking of Rima's parents names but since I had no idea... let's just call them Rima's mom and dad. lols. anyway... woohoo! let's start this story, alright? ENJOY MINNA!~

* * *

-=SxR=-

**The Dreaded Match-Making Proposal**

"Rima, sweetheart… aren't you tired?" Rima's mother asked her over dinner.

She looked at her mother confusingly. "Tired? Of course not mom."

Her mother sighed heavily. "Well, if you aren't. Then, I am. I'm really worried sick about you. Well, both me and your father are worried for you."

She saw her mother and father exchange looks. Rima wanted to shake her head at their 'here-we-go-again' look. She prepared herself for her parents' speech.

She had a feeling that they are going to reprimand her again about the same issue they always discussed while having dinner—taking over the company, or worst—_marriage_.

How she dreaded the latter thought.

"Mom… please, can we not open that issue again." She pleaded.

Her mother frowned at her statement. "I don't like your tone young lady. Here we are, worried sick about you driving yourself insane with that magazine. And yet, you can't appreciate our efforts in doing so." Her mother spoke sadly and tried to cry alligator tears.

Rima sighed softly.

"Princess, we are just worried about your health. Surely, the efforts and hard work you have given the BRM is enough for you to retire? I'm sure you are aware that I'm getting old and our company needs you." Her father gazed at her mother. "We need you."

"Dad, we're vampires. We don't get old easily." She stated in a matter-of-fact tone. "You are still both young." She emphasized.

"To our kin, but not to humans." Her father answered. "Rima, princess… it's due time for you to walk in our footsteps. Please think about it. I'm serious about you taking over the family business."

Rima sighed. "Dad-"

"Rima, do you want other people to take what your father and forefathers have created?" Her mother interrupted.

She shook her head. "Mom, Dad… you know both, I love you. I know my responsibilities in our family business. But you are also aware of the promise I made to the late Shiki-san and his wife. I just can't leave the magazine to their son yet. He's still new and—"

"Capable." Her mother added strongly. "I heard he's taking over the family business one by one." She could sense her mother's pride for Senri. "Which, you should be doing too."

"Mom."

"Rima, if you don't want to take over the company it could be easily settled." Her mother ignored her protest.

She looked at her mother annoyingly.

"Marry a proper heir and let him do all the work. If you do that, all of our worries will be lifted and you can continue with your hobby." Her mother continued despite her silent protest.

Rima sighed and shook her head. "This is going nowhere. You know I don't want to marry yet."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to."

"Is it because of Senri?"

Her eyes widened at her mother's statement. "What? No! It isn't about him. Why do you even think he's part of my decision not to get married?"

Her father and mother gave a knowingly look at one another.

"Are you pairing me with him?" She annoyingly asked.

"You can't blame us princess. You two look good together."

"I don't want to date a playboy like him."

"Being a playboy is not so bad, sweetheart. He's only trying to enjoy his bachelorhood. Give him a break." Her mother defended.

"I must agree with your mother, princess. If Senri becomes a workaholic like yourself, it would be a waste of his good looks and genes." Her father agreed.

_Parents!_ She shook her head. "Are you implying that I should follow his playful character?"

"Of course not sweetheart, I only wish you would try to spend more time outside your office."

"Which is why we want you to transfer to our business so that you can have more free time for yourself." Her mother added.

She silently ate her dinner and hoped that her parents would soon stop their nonsense.

But sadly, it looked like it wasn't going to end soon since her father looked at her worriedly.

"Remember when you were young, you and Senri were very close friends. You two were so close, we found it so hard to separate you from another especially since Senri and his family migrated to the states. We thought that you might be sad because of it. But then, both you and Senri looked so happy when you announced your future marriage to all of us. We all thought that you would end up together eventually." Her father paused. "We still hope to."

"But now, you two are always fighting ever since Senri came back from the States. We thought it was just a normal phase teenagers nowadays experience. But it's getting out of hand now. Tell me sweetheart, did something happened between you two?" Her mother inquired.

It was only then did Rima become silent. She didn't have any thought or words to retort to her parents' statements.

She lost all her appetite at the food in her plate. And she knew why—her parents reminded her of the least memories she wanted to forget.

"We're grown ups now, Mom." She felt sick hearing her parents spoke of old stories about her and Senri. "We've already forgotten about the past."

Of course it was a lie. Truthfully, she still remembered the past like the back of her hand. And with all honesty, she still hopes for the fulfillment of the promise both of them made. But sadly, it was all her wishful thinking because he had forgotten about it.

Her parents exchanged glances at one another. She hoped again that her parents would drop the subject. Thus, she was thankful when her father changed the subject.

"So, when will you transfer to our company? I want to teach you about the basics as soon as possible so I can hand the company over."

"I can't give a definite answer Dad." She saw the sadness in her father's eyes. She sighed, "but hopefully soon. If Senri can guarantee the BRM and Daily Times continuous success even if I'm not around."

Her father's eyes lit up with hope with her remark.

Her mother also smiled happily. "So does that mean, you'll take time to think about marriage as well?"

"Yes, it's also one of the reasons why I want you to transfer to our business. Don't you think it's time to tackle on a relationship? You're not getting younger princess. I don't mind if you go on dates." Her father harped.

She sighed. But before she could answer her parents about her decision, their servant caught their attention.

"Mademoiselle Rima, there is a phone call for you from Mr. Takuma Ichijou."

Rima excused herself.

"Who's that?" She heard her mother inquired.

"The senate president Ichijou's grandson. He's currently the CEO of the IFG (Ichijou Financing Group) Banks and Hotels." Her father answered. "I've spoken personally with him. He's a good kid."

"But I still like Senri for our Rima though."

"I do too." Her father agreed and continued eating.

* * *

A/N: So? So? So? What do you guys think? OMO. _smiles idiotically_. Actually, here's a little spoiler for you, my dear readers, since I felt so happy when I saw that there had been an increase to the readers of this story!~ Thank you very much minna! Please continue to support me and my works! Mahal na mahal ko kayo (I love you all)!

**Spoiler Alert:**

"Senri! Do you know what time it is?" Rima sternly asked her boss as she looked at her clock. It was two in the morning. Even though she was a vampire, she hated being awoken in the middle of the night especially when she was exhausted from work.

"I wanted to hear your voice." He spoke gently. "Did I interrupt your sleep? Sorry, but then I'm really glad because I got to hear your sleepy voice." He chuckled which sent her cheeks burning. "Actually, I wanted to talk to you..."

All her sleepiness were thrown out from her window when she heard his compliment. She tried to compose herself and collect her thoughts before speaking. "What is it about?"

"Rima... I-"

**End of spoiler. **

_Evil laughs._ mwahahaha... see you on the next chapter guys! :))) And get your pants ready coz, the next chapter will surely blow you guys away... :) CIAO minna. Ja mata


	5. 4th step: FRIENDS

**Waiting Outside the Lines  
**Rima Touya x Senri Shiki

DISCLAIMER: You know the drills. :)) I don't anything but my lappy, this crazy love-struck plot, and my fingers and brain. Everything else, belongs to the rightful owner. :)) Enjoy!~

A/N: Thanks to the readers of my fan fiction. Sorry, I couldn't update earlier this weekend. I was out of town. Why is it so damn hot in the Philippines? Anyway, I wanted to give each and every one of you guys some strawberries. but sadly I can only give you this awesome story for today. (grins) And yes...

I already bought lemon... :) so get ready for it in the next chapter. :) hehe... but for now... ENJOY. XD

* * *

-=SxR=-

** Friends, aren't you lucky to have them?**

Rima silently sipped her tequila as she looked at the deep blue ocean from Aidou's yacht. She had forcibly brought her friend—Ruka—to Kain's side in order for them to talk and get things straight between them. She felt guilty why it happened to the renowned model/designer. After all, she was the mastermind behind their sudden closeness. She closed her eyes and sighed. She decided to use her friendship with Ruka in order to get a close interview with Kain, the owner of the largest domestic and international airport in the country.

Kain had rejected all of her staff's advances to get an interview so she decided to raise a bet against Ruka, knowing Kain's weakness. She knew it was a move below the belt but she was desperate.

She won the bet, thus Ruka decided to proceed with her plan. But she didn't expect that the plan would backfire and let her friend fall for the stoic yet gentle Akatsuki Kain. Thus earlier that evening, her friend had just surrendered to the Cupid's arrow.

She sighed as she remembered her friend's spoken words earlier. _"I'm ready to throw away all my dreams because of love, Rima. Call me 'stupid', 'idiot', or 'moron'. I don't care. The bets are off. I'll willingly throw my pride if it means I can be with him."_

Rima smiled. For Ruka, pride was her crowning glory. That was why it tore her heart to pieces to see her friend fall apart, and cry just because of a man. Her friend was willing to throw away her precious pride for the sake of love—Stupid as it sounds, but she understood Ruka. That was why she forced the poor girl to come to Aidou's engagement party because she knew Kain would be there.

"Looks like everything's silent upstairs." Hanabusa Aidou broke the silence that enveloped the room.

"Do you think your cousin and Ruka are already making out upstairs? It's awfully quiet." Senri added.

Rima glared at Senri. "Please, don't destroy the good atmosphere with your crude way of thinking."

The chestnut haired male frowned at her. "I only said making out Rima. What's wrong with that? At least I didn't say 'sex'."

If looks could kill, she could swear Senri was already a cold corpse at that moment. She sighed and walked towards the bar. But then, before she could near the table he blocked her way.

"Can you please get out of the way?"

He simply stared at her blankly. "I think you had enough tequila, Rima."

She rolled her eyes. "I wasn't intending to get more."

She tried to walk pass him but he blocked her again. This time, she couldn't help raising a brow at her stupid ridiculously annoying but handsome boss.

She shook her head. Did she just say handsome? _Alright, that was just weird_. She scolded mentally and distracted herself from thinking of any more words to describe him.

"Back off Senri. I'm not trying to play games with you." She tried to keep calm despite her patience burning to ashes as each second passed by with him.

He smirked. "Is that any way to give respect to your boss, Rima?"

"Ah… I apologize sir. Can you please move away from me so I can pass and get on with our lives?" She smiled sweetly and quickly walked away from him.

"Hey, Rima… Senri. Can you please not pick a fight while we're celebrating my engagement party?" Aidou whined as he held his petite brunette fiancée—Sayori Wakaba.

Rima smirked at the couple. "Don't get your ties in a knot Aidou. You shouldn't worry about us stealing your limelight tonight."

"Don't remind us, I'm sure there's something cooking upstairs." Yori joked and smiled at the blonde. "It's okay Hanabusa, I think it's a blessing that we got to share this special night with our friends."

"Thanks honey." Aidou whispered to his fiancée and kissed her forehead.

The two continued their sweet-talking making all the guests uncomfortable.

_Geez. Is it the Mating Season?_ She shook her head and went over the bar. _I swear Cupid is shooting his arrows everywhere._

"Is there anything you want Rima?" Yuuki's sweet voice whispered behind her making her jump with surprise.

"Sorry." The brunette apologized noticing her reaction.

Rima sensed that Yuuki might be feeling the same thing: _Awkwardness._

She shook her head. "Nah, I can pretty much manage. You can distract that dog though."

"Who?"

"Who are you calling dog?"

Yuuki and Senri said in unison.

"I'll leave you two to talk." Yuuki excused herself and left them.

She sighed and glared at her boss. _Does he really enjoy picking on her?_ Sometimes, Rima just can't help thinking that he was the most hateful person she had ever known. She shook her head, _how did she ever fell in love with such a guy?_ _Oh, wait._ _Scratch that thought._

"If you don't have anything good to say, please don't even try to speak." She spat at him and swiftly took two bottles of champagne on the table.

Then before he could react, she left him and walked towards the stairs.

She couldn't help being embarrassed as she saw Ruka and Kain passionately kissing each other. She stealthily moved towards the far side of the balcony where she can't disturb the lovebirds.

She secretly smiled at the couple. It seemed as though, time had stopped for those two since they were busy elsewhere not noticing that there were many audience waiting for them down below the deck. And yet again, she could understand them, after all love does unimaginable things to a person. Thus, it includes forgetfulness… and being dense.

She sighed mentally at the thought. _Why does she always have to be bitter whenever she remembers the past?_ She shook her head. _No, she should just forget about it._

"Hey! I don't think we should go up yet. They might still be—" Yori's shout brought her back to reality.

She turned her head and saw the people below grinning as they saw what Ruka and Kain were doing.

"I told you guys. We're disturbing them." Yori added and tugged Aidou's shirt.

Senri smirked. "Hm… I bet they wouldn't even bother going down if we didn't come up here." Then he teased the couple. "Hey, so what's the score you two?"

Rima rolled her eyes and walked towards the group. She punched Senri's arm but he didn't even budge.

The new couple stopped kissing and gave a knowingly look at one another. Then Kain kissed Ruka's forehead before glancing at them.

"Today, it's official that Ruka and I are going out." Kain announced happily and looked at Ruka lovingly. "And I hope, that Ruka will accept me as her other half."

Ruka smiled sweetly and kissed her lover. "Don't worry, I have enough patience for both of us."

Everyone cheered for the couple at their cheesy but sweet exchange of love. Rima opened the champagne bottle and screamed.

"Been too long cousin! I was wondering since eternity if you had the balls to ask Ruka out." Aidou teased. "But really, couldn't you two wait until I was married?"

"Hah! Yori, you better get a leash for this guy so he won't be running when he hears the wedding bells." Ruka retorted back and grinned.

"That won't happen my sweet." Aidou sweet-talked his lover. "Even without a leash, I'm already bound by my love for you."

Senri hugged the two men and spoke. "Enough with the sweetness you two, you're freaking me out! Here I thought you two would be the last to get hit by Cupid."

"Hai, hai. So before even more cheesiness comes from your mouths, why don't we have a toast to your newfound addiction? I meant, love." Rima added and handed everyone a glass of champagne.

"Hey, look who's here. It's so nice for you to join us Mr. Grumpy-pants." Aidou shouted as the newcomer walked up the deck with Yuuki.

The silver haired man frowned. "I didn't come here for you bloodsucker. I came for Yori."

Yori and Yuuki chuckled.

"Chill out Zero. This is an engagement party, not some business meeting." Yori teased.

"Yeah Zero. Sheesh. I can't help wondering, how Rima could ever include you in the Billionaire Boys' Club when you're so intimidating unlike Aidou and Kain-san." Yuuki agreed.

Rima shook her shoulders. "Hey, don't look at me. I just count the numbers and do the math." Then she gave the two, their glasses. "But then, Kiryu-san here has both the face, the assets, and the money. Why even wonder how he got in with these blokes?" She said jokingly which made everyone laugh.

"Looks like everyone is having fun without us, Kaname-kun. I told you, we should have been a little earlier." Takuma spoke which made everyone silent. "Hey, don't just stand there… I thought this was a party?"

"Kaname-sama! Takuma! So glad you two could come!" Aidou cheerfully stated the good news. "Hey, it's a double celebration. Ruka and Kain are officially going out."

"We would also be officially engaged too if Kiryu will allow me to buy an engagement ring from his store." Kain added.

Zero raised his glass. "Hey, it's your money." He wasn't smiling but everyone knew he was happy for the couples as well.

"Alright! So, what are we all standing here for?" Takuma asked and looked at the group.

"Right! So, everyone compress." Maria shouted behind Takuma and Kaname. She was holding a camera. As soon as everyone got together, she raised her camera. "Okay, everyone say 'SEX'."

Everyone said another word and smiled in front of the camera. Then after that, Aidou and Kain walked towards the board at the far end of the deck. They turned it around and laughed. Rima smiled as she saw the pictures of 7 familiar men—the members of the Billionaire Boys' Club.

Aidou took a permanent marker from his pocket and put a heart-shape on his picture while he drew an X-mark on his cousin.

"So? Who's gonna be the next unlucky guy?" Kaname shouted with a grin.

Aidou and Kain looked at another knowingly.

"Definitely not you, Kaname." Takuma teased and glanced at the two men in front.

"That's for sure." Ruka agreed and took the pen from Aidou. "Since we're the new couple, we get to pick." Then he drew an X-mark in Aidou's picture. Then proceeded in drawing a heart-shape in another photo.

Rima was surprised when she saw the picture Ruka drew in. Then she felt everyones' eyes on her. Or rather beside her. _Wait, how did Senri got beside her?_

She felt Senri's hand on her shoulder. "Haha, very funny Ruka. Wait, Pranks over. I'm not next."

"Don't put your shoe where your mouth is Senri." Ruka teased.

Kain hugged the light-blonde female and nodded. "I agree. It's still too early to say those words."

"I'm sure Rima thinks otherwise, nee?" Aidou added and raised a brow.

Rima shook Senri's hand away. "No, I can agree with Senri with this one."

Everyone cheered at her statement.

"That's new. Since when did you two agree with one another?" Ruka questioned. Rima glared at the light blonde female but Ruka ignored her.

"Looks like Senri will have to say goodbye to bachelorhood earlier than we all know." Takuma added.

"Hah, pigs will fly if that happened Ichijou-san." Rima retorted.

"Hey, I just realized that Senri and Rima looks good together." Aidou remarked and winked at them.

Rima rolled her eyes and eyed on Senri. Senri looked at her with a frown. She glared back at him before moving away.

"Excuse me, we don't look good together. I'm a vampire… while he's—No comment." Rima uttered in defense.

Senri shot daggers at her reaction. Rima simply looked at him coldly.

She was glad when the topic changed. She simply walked towards the railing and sipped her champagne. She was surprised when Senri went beside her. She was about to move away before they got everyone's attention again when he spoke.

"You hate me, don't you?"

"Of course not. I just don't like you."

"Why?"

"I just don't like you."

"C'mon Rima. Every woman loves me. So what is it that you don't like about me?" Senri asked in confusion

"I don't like you." She repeated.

"I'm curious to know why."

"We're just going in circles Senri." Rima glanced at him annoyingly.

He smiled. "So you finally looked at me and called my name. Was it so hard to do that?"

She looked away and tried to ignore his presence. But instead of leaving, he even sat on the rail.

"Let's talk about anything under he sun Rima. It's been a while since we did that. We didn't have much time to talk about our lives because of work."

"I don't have much time to talk with you. Besides, what are we going to talk about?"

"Anything about you. Your life. Your social life, if you have one. Or love life, if there's any."

She looked at him annoyingly. "I don't have a life. I don't even have a social life. And I especially don't have a love life. Satisfied?"

"Not yet. Why don't you have a love life?"

It took all Rima's self-control not to slap him in the face, _the nerve of that guy to ask such an obvious question! Did he really want to slap the truth in her face that he had_ _didn't care about the promise they made when they were little. To think that he was the sole reason why she didn't even bother getting a love life._

"I don't think it's any of your problem to know why I don't have a love life." She said coldly.

"Let me guess then." He looked at the sky as if searching for the answer. "I got an idea. The reason you don't have a love life is because you're so moody and cold. When a guy is just planning to talk to you, you immediately turn them down and turn them to ice or worst electrify them." He grinned from ear to ear as she shot him a glare. "That's not good Rima. You're turning twenty-four this year right? Just a few more years and it'll be the end for you. You're gonna turn to an old maid if you don't let your defenses down Rima."

Her eyes squinted as she looked at him. It would be a good idea to throw him in the water as shark-bait. She tried not to show all her irritation in her face as she went closer to him. She slowly placed her hands in his chest. She noticed he went still when her face went closer to his as if she was going to kiss him.

There were only a few inches between them when she looked up at him. He was looking at her intently and waited patiently for her next move. She smiled at him sweetly.

"You know, you're right Senri. I should be good and let my defenses down. But then before I do, I'm going to do one more mischief." She easily pushed him to the water since his attention was all over her. Too bad there weren't sharks. "Oops. My bad."

As soon as he went up the water, he shouted curses at her. "You bitch!"

"I feel sorry for you Senri." Then she noticed that he left his shoe behind. "Here, to make it up for it, here's your other shoe. I don't want you to get sick you know." She threw in his other shoe and laughed.

Ruka shook her head while the others smiled at their childness.

"Looks like you were right Ruka." Takuma commented.

"I wager fifty percent of my salary that they'll be together before the end of the month." Aidou added and winked at Rima.

She rolled her eyes and used her powers to annoy the blonde. It was pretty obvious their friends were matchmaking them as the next couple. It's sad though because there was no way in hell that she would be together with Senri.

* * *

Rima was awakened from her deep slumber by the non-stop ringing of her phone. She sleepily flicked her lampshade on, before picking up her phone. She scratched the back of her head and tried to open her eyes.

"Heyoooow?" She answered the phone and yawned.

"Hello, Rima. Did I disturb you?"

She groaned. "Senri! Do you know what time it is?" Rima sternly asked her boss as she looked at her clock.

It was two in the morning. Even though she was a vampire, she hated being awoken in the middle of the night especially when she was exhausted from work.

"I know." He paused. "But I wanted to hear your voice." He spoke gently. "Did I interrupt your sleep? Sorry, but then I'm really glad because I got to hear your sleepy voice." He chuckled which sent her cheeks burning. "Actually, I wanted to talk to you..."

All her sleepiness was thrown out from her window when she heard his compliment. She tried to compose herself and collect her thoughts before speaking. "What is it about?"

"Rima, I…" He paused.

"Senri, can't whatever you're about to say wait in the morning?"

"No, I really need to speak this with you."

"So? What is it?" She urged him to continue.

She heard him sigh. "I need your help. I have a problem. I don't know any other person who can help me except for you."

Her heart skipped a beat at his words. "Can't it wait tomorrow?" _Yes, when her head wasn't in a mess and her heart was ready for whatever he was going to say._

"I can't. I'm in a bar right now with someone."

Just that statement and her mind went blank.

* * *

A/N: Ow. That's gotta hurt. (sigh) Men are so dense sometimes. But then again,.. I don't want to be flamed for my side comments. lols. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading my story. :))

No spoilers for today but I'll update as soon as I can. XD Anyway, do you guys want me to write a story for the other characters? Like Ruka/Kain and Aidou/Yori's story? :3 I kind of like to make it a trilogy or something or prequel/sequel.

Well? What do you guys think? I kinda feel sorry since this is pure SenrixRima story. XD

I'll be waiting for your replies guys. It'll really help me if you tell me if it's a good idea or a no-no.

Anyway, enough blabbering! :)) Babye for now. Tootles.

Ja mata nee~

**Mitsuki.x**


	6. 5th step: The annoying man named SENRI

**Waiting Outside the Lines  
**Rima Touya x Senri Shiki

Mi-chi: Hi! So I'm back with another chappie! Whew. So I'm still thinking if I would continue with the idea of writing a prequel/sequel of the other characters. :3 I'm still planning the plot but for sure I would at least try… and yes, please read my other works. For today I'm gonna recommend my all-time fave "The TRUTH OR DARE." It's also a SenRima ff. So please read if you have time.

Aidou: Thank you_** animevamps**_ for your reviews and our dear readers.

Kaname: Mi-chi accepts reviews, comments, and constructive criticisms.

Zero: But no flames please.

Yori: Mi-chi doesn't own VK.

Yuuki: Hai! ON WITH THA STORY SHALL WE? PLEASE ENJOY!~ :"3

* * *

-=SxR=-

**Phone calls and an annoying person called SENRI**

"_Senri, can't whatever you're about to say wait in the morning?"_

"_No, I really need to speak this with you."_

"_So? What is it?" She urged him to continue._

_She heard him sigh. "I need your help. I have a problem. I don't know any other person who can help me except for you."_

_Her heart skipped a beat at his words. "Can't it wait tomorrow?"_

"_I can't. I'm in a bar right now with someone."_

_Just that statement and her mind went blank._

"Rima are you still there?"

Rima wanted to throw the phone over the wall at his question. He woke her up two in the morning because he needed her to solve his problems. She felt a stab of pain in her chest.

She shook her head. _Why was she disappointed? _

"So what else is new?" She said sarcastically to hide the feelings she had inside. "What's her name?"

"Christine." He sighed deeply. "She's in the powder room right now." He paused for a while and sighed again. "I don't know how to break it to her that I can only see her as a friend."

Rima felt the stab went deeper. _So there was this gentle side of Senri as well, _she couldn't help feeling jealous of the girl.

She was irritated at the thought. She scratched her head in frustration and went back to bed.

"Are you aware that we're not even in good terms lately and yet you're asking me to help you break up with your girlfriend?" She stated coldly.

"We're not in a relationship, so I don't think it's considered as breaking up."

"Are you drunk again, Senri?"

"No, but I'm trying to be. I know she's gonna break down to tears any moment because she just told me she loves me. You know I don't like seeing girls cry."

"No." She was surprised at his revelation. "I didn't know that."

"Oh. Wait, she's here. What do I do?"

She sighed helplessly. "PUTHERONTHEPHONE."

"What?"

"Put her on the phone!" She yawned and waited for a girl's voice. When she heard the girl's voice, she allowed her mouth to talk rather than let her mind think.

_Whatever._

"Hi, Christine. You're a big girl now. I know you like that guy beside you who you think is awesome, handsome, and—" She wanted to puke at the adjectives she addressed Senri. "—you can think of the other words to describe him. Anyway, you're beautiful, and successful. So you should move on with your life and leave that person beside you who can easily forgets your name when sober. Go home, get some sleep, and become even prettier. Ah, and find some other guy out there who will love you instead of wasting your precious time on a man who's suffering from Alzheimer's disease."

After a while, Senri's voice took over. "She just left with a bewildered gaze at me. What did you tell her?"

"I just told her you have an incurable disease."

"I DON'T HAVE AIDS!"

"Who cares? The point is she's gone, right?" She ignored his protest and closed her eyes. "No need to thank me."

"There's a lot of diseases in this world and you told her I have AIDS?"

"I didn't tell her you have AIDS, okay? So can you please let me be? Alright? Bye."

"Wait, Rima, why are you moaning? Is something going on there?"

"Shaddup Senri. You're pathetic. Goodnight."

She didn't wait for his reply and immediately turn off her phone. She placed the phone on her bedside table but then she missed a few inches so the phone fell on the floor. She didn't even bother picking it up and continued the dream she had before she was interrupted. The dream included him but then, it was the small cute but handsome smiling boy in his teens.

She smiled at the thought and went back to dreamland.

* * *

Rima opened her left eye only to shut it again. The morning light peered through her lavender colored curtains. She yawned and stretched her arms.

It was a good Saturday morning. She knew it was a bit early for her wake-up call since vampires usually wake up around noon. But then, she had many plans for today.

She quickly jumped from her bed and closed her curtains shut.

Today, she wasn't going to do anything but relax. It was just her, the TV set, her favorite ice cream, non-stop movies, the soft carpeted floor, her teddy bear, and most especially her all-time-favorite—Pocky.

_No work. No job. No freaking deadlines._

She went out of her room barefooted, enjoying the plans she had for that day. She prepared her breakfast and was about to dig in when she heard her mobile phone ringing. She stood up and walked to her room.

She searched for the phone and saw it under her bed. She looked at the caller and sighed.

"What is it this time?" She said in annoyed voice.

"Good morning back to you Rima-chan. Sorry to disturb you so early in the morning." Yuuki's voice greeted her.

"Yuuki? Wait, isn't this Senri's phone? Where's the stupid idiot?"

"Sleeping like a log in my bar." Yuuki sighed deeply. "Hey, can you do me a favor? Can you pick him up?"

"Why me?"

"Well, I didn't know who else to call for his sake."

"You could have called Aidou or Kain."

"Yes, but Aidou-kun is out of town with Yori-chan and Kain-san is in France with Ruka."

"Ah. Right. I forgot. Ichijou-san?"

"Well, I would really like to call him but then, I didn't see his number on Shiki-san's phone." Rima sensed Yuuki was worrying.

_Stupid idiot Senri._

She sighed in defeat.

"Sorry Rima, I didn't want to bother you but there wasn't any other contact in his phone but yours."

"It's okay I understand, Senri's—wait, what? There isn't any number except mine on his phone?" She repeated in disbelief.

"Yeah, that's right. My staff also told me he kept repeating you name over and over again last night while looking at the phone."

Rima shook her head. "How did he got my number?"

"Maybe it'll be better if you just ask him that when he wakes up Rima. For now, can you pick him up?"

She wanted to turn Yuuki down and say she have other things to do but then she felt sorry for the brunette. She could just wait for his minions to get him there since they would look for their master when they notice how long he'd been gone. But then, he would have a reason to tease her and irritate her conscience for leaving him behind. Furthermore if she helped him, he'll owe her big time.

"Alright. I'll be there in fifteen minutes." She spoke and got her car keys.

She blew her bangs off her eyes and sighed. _What am I gonna do to you Shiki Senri?_

* * *

Rima looked at the large bulky figure in her back seat. _Great, it took two strong men to put him in the car. How the hell could she get him out of it by herself?_

She frowned. _Why didn't I get super strength as my powers? It would be so helpful right now._ She thought as she looked at Senri who reeked from alcohol.

"If you weren't drunk I would have thrown you in the river to drown." She covered her nose. "What the hell did you drink last night? Didn't you know when to stop? Jeez! You're 27 and yet you act like a teenager when it comes to drinking."

She non-stop scolded him and thought of ways to sober him up. She quickly went inside her house and took a glass of ice-cold water.

She poured the water in his face.

Senri's eyes quickly opened at the sudden contact of cold water. He sat up and wiped his face. Then he looked at her with confusion before noticing his surroundings.

"What are you doing here Rima? Where am I?" He asked and held his head. He closed his eyes and leaned on the seat.

"Senri! Don't you sleep on me! If you do, I'll pour a drum of cold water on you." She threatened him and held his hand. "C'mon! I don't have all day. Get out of my car."

"I have a headache. Let me sleep for a while." He whined.

"You can go back to sleep once you get inside." She scolded him and pulled him out of the car.

But as soon as he got out of the car, Rima felt him wobble. Causing them to be unbalanced and fall on the ground.

She was surprised when she didn't felt the impact of the solid ground on her body. She slowly opened her eyes and saw that she fell on top of Senri who was wincing in pain—from the headache and the fall.

"Are you alright?" He quickly asked when he looked up at her. He assessed her when she didn't speak. Then he sighed with relief and smiled at her. "You look unharmed. You okay, Rima?"

"Y-yeah." She stammered at her words and looked away from him. "S-sorry about that." She was about to get up when his hand grabbed her stopping her next movements.

"What the! SENRI!" She fall onto him again.

Bluish grey eyes met amethyst ones.

She looked at him with confusion. He smiled which made her heart skip a beat.

She remembered her dream earlier of the young Senri. It was the same smile he always showed her.

Then his hand touched her face lightly. He looked at her intently. Slowly his hand went to her lips. Her heart did a somersault at the sudden contact. Then his hand went down to chin, to her neck, and to her shoulder.

Then she saw his eyes flutter and soon he fell asleep.

Rima's blush faded as she heard him snore. She quickly got up. "SENRI SHIKI! YOU BASTARD. WAKE UP OR I'LL DRAG YOU INSIDE."

When he didn't move an inch, she grabbed his feet and pulled him inside. "Don't blame me afterwards SENRI SHIKI."

She heard a 'thug' sound as she pulled him, but that didn't stop her from continuing her plan of getting him inside.

After all, she would rather drag him inside like some sack than leave him there in her yard where her nosy neighbors could see him. She didn't want to be the talk of the whole neighbor and be gossiped about.

It was enough that she was treated as a weirdo or vampire because of her lifestyle of getting out in the mid-day when the sun was low and getting home after midnight. She didn't bother correcting them that it's because of her work that she lives like that. After all, it was a fact that she was a vampire and a weirdo at some point because of it.

She wiped the sweat on her forehead and slumped her butt on the sofa. She sighed tiredly and looked at the sleeping Senri on her carpet.

She kicked him lightly. "You owe me big time Senri."

Then she stared at his gentle face. "I mean it. Remember that when you wake up. Or else, I'll get a hunter to assassinate you." She threatened him as she continued to kick his arm.

She sighed helplessly. "Why did you even drink so much in the first place?"

She pouted. _'I bet it's because you were dumped.'_

"Is it because I said you had AIDS to that girl which destroyed your supersized-ego?" She paused. "It's that isn't it? Don't worry I'm sure your days as a playboy ain't over like Aidou. I already did that to his other girls but they only pitied him and doubled his fan base. So you shouldn't worry. They'll get over it."

She sighed again. "You know, I—"

Before she could continue her sentence, her phone rang. She got up from her seat and left Senri. She went inside her bedroom and answered the call.

"Hello?"

"Princess! Your mother and I was worried you weren't answering your phone. Anyway, I'm glad you're awake early."

_No thanks to an annoying intruder I have._

"What's up dad? You and mom woke up early. Do you have a trip or something with your friends or business?" She fished for the reason of her father's call.

"Sweetheart, don't tell me you have forgotten?" Her mother interrupted.

'_Wait, what? Is today a special day? Is it their anniversary again?'_ She pondered.

"No, no, no… you have haven't you? That's why I want you to resign quickly from that job of yours. You're being absent-minded." Her mother scolded.

"Princess, it's your birthday. Have you forgotten? Happy birthday!" Her father greeted.

"And we're coming in to your house right now to celebrate. We brought you food since I know you'd be busy and forgetful of today's date." Her mother pitched in happily.

"Yes, we know you're in shock but don't panic. We're almost near your neighborhood. We'll see you in five minutes princess. Bye."

Rima listened to the 'beep' sound and waited for the thought to sink in. Then the phone slipped from her hands as she quickly turned back to where she left Senri.

'_DAMN IT! OF ALL THE TIME!'_

* * *

Senri tried to sense what was going on around him. He silently cursed as he heard Rima's voice from afar.

He didn't intend to continue the stupid-I'm-drunk act he was pulling. Of course, he only did that earlier because he was losing his patience on how to get Rima to notice him. So he played drunk and got Yuuki to call for help.

Aidou and Kain would surely laugh at him once they heard that he was drunk. Luckily, both of them were out of the country—busy at their newly found love. So they were out of the choice Yuuki would choose.

Kaname-sama, on the other hand would be annoyed if the said-brunette just called to pick him up in a drunken state. The pureblood would torture him for sure. But then, he had a feeling she wouldn't call him. He knew Yuuki and the pureblood has some bad blood between them. He could feel that Yuuki was ignoring the pureblood discreetly.

Takuma, was a different case. If Yuuki had called on Takuma, he could say bye-bye to his charade since he knew the blonde would use his bodyguards to pick him up and throw him in the dumpster. Takuma would easily see through his charade.

Rima, was the last person or vampire, he'd thought Yuuki would call. But he was glad when she arrived and picked him up.

He only opened his eyes when she showered him with ice-cold water to wake him up. He had expected that. She was barbaric when it comes to him so he decided to continue his act. Then when they fall down, he savored the chance to hug her and freely touch her body and face without her throwing a fit or using her powers against him.

It was an odd feeling but he liked it. She smelled nice—a scent of something sweet and flowery like jasmine. Then her skin was soft and her lips were delectable. Then her neck was inviting him and his bloodlust. He quickly moved away before his eyes turned red. She was like a goddess than a vampire. He wanted to kiss her then and there without caring what other people would say to them.

But then, he thought of the reasons he would tell her after what he has done. So in the end, he just continued his act. When she brought him inside, how he wanted to wake up and scold her. But he stopped himself and listened to her voice. Although they were mostly threats, he liked listening to her voice.

It brought back the memories they shared when they were young.

"SHIT!" Rima's loud curse interrupted his reminiscence.

"Senri! You owe me really big time. Aargh!" He sensed panic in her tone.

"Of all the time…" He felt her kneel beside him. "I can't carry him that's for sure. This is all your fault, you know?" She continued. "Think Rima, think. Ah!"

He felt himself rolling. _Wait, what the hell was Rima doing? Was she logrolling him with the carpet rug? _

"Hah! It's a good thing that Ruka gave me this rug!" He heard her screamed as she pulled him. "Ah, where do I put you now?" She asked herself.

He itched to scream at her for her sadistic methods. _Despite that he was drunk, did she had to make him suffer?_

Then he heard the doorbell rang.

"Shit! They're here!" Rima panicked some more. Then she heard him yell, "COMING!"

He felt a kick and nudge from her. _That was gonna hurt for sure._

He was only able to breath properly when he heard the door closed. He took a deep breath and opened his eyes.

_It was going to be a long day._

* * *

Mi-chi: Hi! So how was it? A little cliffe for now. :)) keke. I updated as promised. I'll update around Sunday night (Philippine Time) See you then. XD

Aidou: Hey, how long will this story take?

Senri: Getting bored not appearing?

Rima: Jealous?

Aidou: (frowns) (throws tantrums)

Mi-chi: (sweat drops) Please review minna. I'm a little sad, this story doesn't get too much attention. But I appreciate you, my dear readers who continues to support and read this story. keke.

Ruka: If you want her to continue with our love story, review.

Rima: (nods) That's an order.

Senri: Bye people.

Mi-chi: Hai. (sings) One, two... my heart. Three, Four... my breath. Five, Six... my entire body, looking forward only at you.

Everyone: (ignores) Leave.

Mi-chi: They finally left! Okay. Bye! :)) Ja mata nee.


	7. 6th step: Rima's 'happy' birthday?

**Waiting Outside the Lines  
**Rima Touya x Senri Shiki

Mi-chi: Gomen for the day late update minna. I was too preoccupied watching the SKIP BEAT LIVE yesterday. Waaah~! Siwon and Fishy (Donghae) got me hooked. Super Junior is so hot... I'm an ELF. Guilty as charged.

Aidou: Do you think that's enough reason for us?

Mi-chi: Yeah. (nods)

Aidou: Who's much more good-looking, me or them.

Mi-chi: Do I have to answer that? (hesitate) wahahahah!

Rima: Gomen for the rambling. Please enjoy.

Senri: Thank you _**sansreality **_and _**animevamp**__**s **_for the reviews, and all our dear readers.

* * *

-=SxR=-

**Happy Birthday?**

_It was going to be a long day._

Rima mentally sighed as she looked at her parents who were busy preparing the foods.

"Mom, Dad… you didn't have to do this." She whined as her father put on the candles.

"Of course we do, princess." He father smiled and pinched her cheeks.

"Yes, sweetheart… and I'm very happy to see you've at least followed our suggestions." Her mother added and placed the plates on the mat.

She looked at her mother confusingly.

"I saw a necktie and coat at your car's backseat." Her mother quickly ended her puzzlement and smiled. "So, do we know who's the lucky guy?"

_More like unlucky._

"You've misunderstood mom. That was—"

"So, you do admit that there's a guy. Well, does he belong to our circle? You know I would be very disappointed if he's a human. But knowing you, you wouldn't pick a person out of our league."

"Well, no he's—"

"It's alright princess, we'll accept whoever you choose. We can always seek the council to help that man be turned to a vampire."

"No, that's not necessary—"

"Ah, so he is a vampire! Well, from which family is he, sweetheart?"

"You don't understand—"

"Don't worry princess, we do. He's not a noble is he? Well, he should count himself lucky for being chosen by you."

"No, listen to me—"

Before she could continue, they heard a moan. Her parents were surprised. She slapped her forehead with frustration.

'_Shit. Great just great.'_

"Sweetheart, it's alright." Her mom smiled. "This is a double celebration. I know, why don't you call him out right now and we'll leave you two alone to talk. It's your first birthday with a special someone."

"Wait, you don't have to. I can explain—"

"Princess, no need to explain." Her father said gently and held her shoulders. He kissed her forehead. "We understand. Bring him home next time and introduce to us, alright? We'll see you soon."

Before she could explain everything, her parents had left.

She took a deep sigh and screamed. "SENRI YOU FUCKIN' IDIOT." She marched inside her room.

"Get up! You're awake aren't you? Get up!" Rima kicked the carpet rug strongly. "If you don't move I'll fuckin' electrify you."

"One… Two…" She started to count.

"Was that a bad timing?" Senri asked with sleepy eyes.

"You think?" She glared. "How long were you awake?"

"For a while."

"Get out." She sneered at him.

"Rima, calm down."

She shot him daggers. "My parents had just misunderstood that I'm keeping a guy here in my house and you want me to calm down?"

He sighed and scratched his head. "Don't worry I can explain to them."

"And get them to have the wrong idea that I'm dating you? No, no way buck-o! Get out!"

He didn't move an inch and stared at her. "So? What's wrong with that? There's nothing wrong if they think I'm dating you."

"Arrgh, just get out Senri." She strongly said and walked away.

He got up and followed her. "Is the thought of dating me, that bad?"

She didn't answer and cleaned the food on the table.

He stopped her and made her look at him. "Answer me."

She glared at him. "Yes! Happy?" She pulled away and continued what she was doing.

"Why?"

"Why not?"

"I asked you a question first."

"I don't want to answer it."

She heard his rasped breath. "Answer me damn it."

He turned her around and grabbed her shoulders. Then before she could answer, his lips sealed hers.

She was caught off-guard at his actions. Her eyes widened as his lips moved gently against hers. His kiss was slow but certain.

Her arms flailed at his chest to stop him. But he ignored her silent protests and continued kissing her.

His hand went down her spine, sending shivers throughout her body. Then he held her body closer. Her body tinged with the sudden contact.

Soon, his gentle kisses turned passionate. Making her body and knees turn to jelly. Melting all her reasons.

She clenched her hands at his chest, trying to grasp the thin thread of reality. But her efforts were thrown out the window as he tried to open her mouth and beg her to respond.

He lightly bit her lower lip, teasing her. She gasped for air but he only used that as leverage. He searched her mouth.

It was a dream come true for Rima.

How many nights had she dreamed of how his kisses felt?

How many dreams did she have of that young boy?

How many hopes had she built that this man would hold her like this?

Her hands relaxed at his ministrations. Slowly, she returned his kisses. Her hands found themselves around his neck, letting him kiss her deeper.

She may have waited for too long for this man and his kisses. But they were worth it.

This was the sweetest kiss she had.

Her first kiss from the boy, she first loved.

She felt breathless as their kiss ended. She felt his chest go up and down. His breath was fast just like hers.

She slowly opened her eyes and looked at him. He was also looking down at her. His eyes locked with hers, his burning gaze so fixed, so unwavering that it seemed he barely blinked. She sensed rather than actually saw the way his long pale throat moved as he swallowed deeply because she was preoccupied with shade of his eyes turning red.

He was thirsty.

"Senri, you're—"

"Don't say it." He snapped at her.

She could sense that he was controlling himself from attacking her.

He tried to change topic and divert his attention. "Answer my question, why don't you like the idea of me dating you?"

She wished that his eyes would look away, and yet at the same time she knew that she would feel lost and strange bereft if he did.

Besides she liked the way his eyes looked at her, as if she was precious and fragile. Just as much as she like his body near hers. It was a new yet odd feeling.

She felt a pang of jealousy as she wondered how many girls adored the same feeling.

_Just how many more women did he have before her? _

_How different was she to those girls he'd played?_

_Will she belong to the countless women he had conquered and easily thrown away?_

The thought had the effect of stabbing a stiletto dagger right into the center of her heart. She felt as if she bathed in cold-water as soon as it hit the mark.

"Rima." His eyes turned soft at her reaction.

She pushed him away with all her strength. Luckily, he was caught off-guard so she was able to free herself.

"Get out Senri." She said firmly and held herself. She felt cold as soon as she escaped from his warmth. "Get out before I use my powers against you."

"Rima, why are you always like this?" He asked her with confusion. "Why do you push me away every time I'm this close? What are you afraid of?"

She chuckled. "Afraid? More like terrified." Anger took place in her face. "You're a serial dater and a heartbreaker. You're a smooth operator as all women have said."

"So?"

"Those are enough reasons for me to protect myself from you. I don't want to be included in your list of countless women."

"I won't hurt you. You're the last person I'd want to do that to."

She looked at him sadly. "I find that hard to believe."

"What do I have to do so that you'll believe me?"

She swallowed hard and made her voice strong. She looked at him straight to the eye.

"Get out, and never bother me again Senri. Please." She pleaded.

She saw his face change from shock to anger. Then she saw him take a deep but forced breath as he stared at her with puzzlement.

"Alright. I'll leave." He spoke with all his self-control. "For now." He added as soon as he passed by her. "Lock the door after I leave."

As soon as he left, Rima felt alone and cold.

She fell down on the floor. Soon, she felt something run down her cheeks.

'_I won't hurt you. You're the last person I'd want to do that to.'_ His voice rang inside her head.

'_It's too late Senri. You already did.'_

She took a deep breath and wiped her tears.

'_What a great way to celebrate my birthday...'_

* * *

Author's Ramblings:

**Sansreality** - Yeah, thank you so much for your reviews and support. Keke... Your comments were very much informative and I totally appreciate it. Please continue to support this story. :D domo arigatou. There'll be more surprises don't worry. And I'll explain in the later chapters why they've grown apart. hehehe... Again, Thank you! xoxo

**animevamps **- hehehe... glad you found it funny, I thought I wasn't making any effort in the comedic lines.

* * *

Mi-chi: Hai. So there you have it. :))) There'll be more lemon soon. hehe... (sigh) Kinda miss my cousin for that. Anywhoo... I've decided that if I have to write a story RUKAIN, AIDORI, YUME, MARIA/ZERO, or TAKUMA/SARA... I have to ask which to focus first. XDDD

Ruka: Review Rukain minna.

Aidou: No fair Ruka, Aidori please!

Kain: You have too much ficcie written by Mi-chi already.

Yuuki: YUME! YUME!

Takuma: Thousand Miles ain't even over yet.

Yuuki: Well the more the better Ichijou-sempai. (smiles) Nee Kaname-onisama? Zero?

Kaname & Zero: (sigh) Please review.

Senri: How many more chapter before we disappear?

Mi-chi: (smiles) Who knows. whahahaha... :)) bye minna! Ja mata nee! XDD


	8. 7th step: Love Trap

**Waiting Outside the Lines  
**Rima Touya x Senri Shiki

Mi-chi: Hai, minna. Please enjoy this chapter. :) It's a short but funny chapter.

Maria: Many thanks to your awesome review **sansreality** and** XxAmethyst . starZxX****  
**

Mi-chi: Hai, and I'm still thinking if I'll write an Ruka x Kain story after this. :) anywhoo..

Rima: Please enjoy.

* * *

-=SxR=-

**Code Name: POCKY**

"What the hell is this crap?"

Her staff was taken back at her sharp gaze. "I-I'm sorry Touya-san. I'll quickly change the thought of the article."

Rima frowned. "Change the thought? You are aware that today is the deadline of your article, aren't you?"

The staff agreed with a troubled expression on his face.

"Then you should also be aware that changing the thought of your article would require you to gather information that's different from this?" She slammed the pieces of paper on her desk.

"Y-yes. I am aware of that Touya-san." Her staff stammered. "I-I'm very sorry."

She squinted her gaze before sighing. "No use crying over spilled milk. Get out and find those data at the end of the day."

Her staff looked up with a bewildered expression. "H-huh? At the end of this day?"

She glared at him icily. "Are you deaf? Or have your brain lost the ability to function?"

"B-but, it'll take me half the day to travel to that place. It wouldn't be possible to—" The staff stopped midway as his boss gave him the 'death' glare. He felt a cold chill run through his spine. He quickly backed down. "U-um…" He swallowed hard before bowing. "I'll be back with the article at the end of the day. Excuse me."

When her staff left, she took a deep breath. She took off her glasses and massaged her temple.

She was in that state when the door opened.

"I heard you gave one of our staff, your death glare. How long will his sentence be before you fired him, Boss?" Maria inquired with a smirk.

She stared at the lavender-haired writer confusingly. "What?"

"Oh c'mon. You know what I mean. Everyone in this company calls you the Prosecutor." Maria was surprised when Rima continued to frown. "Wait, you didn't know? Geez, you're so dense sometimes."

"Are you saying our employees are talking behind my back?"

Maria nodded her head. "Yeah, I guess. In a good and bad way."

"Which one really is it?"

"Both." The writer smiled happily. "For those newcomers, they say you're a devil incarnate. For writers like me who already know you through thick and thin, we call you the Prosecutor of the newbie."

"The what?"

"Prosecutor. You know, a judge. I mean, whenever a new staff walks in a happy mood and then goes out disheveled, it'll only take a week or month before that staff is fired or, in other case, quit."

She shook her head. "If ever I fire an employee it's because they aren't doing their jobs right. Just like that staff that just came out. The topic is way off the outcome he wrote. Plus, the theme didn't fit the article. The plot was boring and the climax was just chaotic. Even a grade school can write a better story than him."

Maria chuckled. "He's a newbie. You were too hard on him. You should have given him some pointers first."

"Meaning it's my fault? As a writer, one should be well prepared. Just because you're a fresh graduate doesn't guarantee that you'll be taken care of." She reasoned out and sighed. "This job isn't just a lab-rat. Life isn't about trial and error. One mistake can lead to another. It's survival of the fittest. The weak can never be strong unless he works hard and perseveres."

Maria clapped her hands. "Whew. Nice speech, boss. No wonder you've become the CEO in less than a year."

"Are you mocking me or praising me?" She raised a brow.

"This and that. But enough of the rules of life in the jungle, I'm here to ask something from you."

"Alright, shoot." She leaned back and eyed on the petite writer.

"Can I ask you to talk to Shiki-san for me and request for an interview?" Maria pleaded.

"What?" She took a deep breath before replying, "No."

Maria went closer to her desk. "C'mon Rima! Pretty please?"

She looked at the writer suspiciously. "The last time I did you a favor, something bad happen especially when it's about the Billionaire Boys' Club. So I decline."

"Bad? You call Ruka Souen falling in love with Akatsuki Kain, bad? Everyone thought it was a miracle. I mean, when I interviewed him, I was surprised that it was a one-sided love in the beginning. But because of the BBC article, they've become closer. And don't you forget Hanabusa Aidou and Sayori Wakaba. Those two wouldn't have met if I didn't pester and hunted Aidou-kun down to the ends of the earth." Maria explained enthusiastically.

Rima rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Well, don't include me to the list then."

"Who says I'm including you in the list?"

She glared at the writer.

"Believe me! I don't have any intentions." The writer raised her hands in the air.

"Then, stop pestering me. Find another way to finish your article with him without my help." She looked at the papers on her desk and studied it.

Maria sighed. " C'mon boss, this is the last time I'm going to ask a favor from you. So please say yes?"

"No."

"I'll do anything for you in exchange if you say yes." Maria coaxed.

"No."

"I'll treat you dinner at your favorite restaurant. I'll sing and dance to 'Sorry, sorry' in front of the employees, if you want."

"Sounds tempting but no."

"Alright, you asked for this… I know you can't turn me down after this sentence."

"Try me." She crossed her arms at her chest and smirked.

Maria chucked maniacally. "You asked for it RIMA TOUYA. I dare you to turn me down!" The writer slammed her hands on the desk. "In exchange for saying yes to my proposal, I'll give you a life-time worth of all kinds of POCKY! Hah! Say no to that, RIMA TOUYA!"

The blonde's mouth gape open. But then, Rima quickly grasped her emotions.

"Hah! I saw that. Oh I wished I had my camera ready! Any employee would pay me a hundred bucks to get a glimpse of that expression!"

Rima chuckled and rolled her eyes. "You're bluffing. Even you can't provide me all that Pocky. Unless…"

Maria threw back the same smile. "Unless I own the Gleeco*?"

Rima's smile faded. Her amethyst eyes squinted into small slits. "You can't say…"

"Oh, but I can." Maria winked. The writer looked at her newly manicured nails. "You see, I forgot to tell you my family owns that company."

Rima raised a brow. "Why wasn't this in your resume then?"

"I don't like to brag." The lavender-haired female sweetly smiled at her boss.

She looked away and continued studying the articles to be used in the next issue of Daily Times.

Maria peered through the papers.

She looked at her suspiciously. "That isn't enough to get me a vampire hunter gun and shoot it straight through my heart."

Maria pouted. "That's too bad. Oh well, I guess it'll be the end of Pocky then. Tsk, tsk…"

"What?" She rose from her seat. "What did you say?"

"Well, you see… since you turned down the offer. I guess the company will lose all its investments for nothing. It'll take a year for the company to recuperate for the orders I made just for you." The writer sighed dramatically. "Sadly, since I've already instructed the whole company to help me, I don't think they'll be happy to see that all their hard work for nothing." Then Maria paced back and forth her office. "Poor daddy, with the employees in a rally, who will work to make delicious, sweet, crunchy, flavorful—"

"ALRIGHT!" She shouted and sighed in defeat. She glared at her staff and whispered. "I'll do it."

"What did you say? I can't hear you boss."

Rima rolled her eyes. "I'LLREQUESTANINTERVIEWFROMSHIKI-SAN."

"Say that again… this time slowly and gently." Maria grinned from ear-to-ear as she spoke.

She took a few deep breaths and closed her eyes. "I will request an interview from Shiki-san for you."

"Who?"

"MARIA!" She screamed in protest.

The writer laughed and took a photo of her angry expression. "Alright boss, we've got a deal. Thanks for the cooperation. By the way…"

The lavender-haired female put a few sheet of paper in her desk and shoved it to her. "This is President Shiki's schedule and a few background information about him. His likes and dislikes. But then…" The writer smiled with an angelic face and added, "You already knew that didn't you?"

Rima took a deep breath before looking at her employee. "You got one minute before I use my powers against you."

"Thanks Boss! You're definitely the best!" Maria cheered and took a few steps back.

"Forty seconds."

"Ah, and did you know… I also sent a box to the president when I heard he loves Pocky. I used the same method to bait him for an interview…"

"Twenty seconds."

"Did you know what he said after that? He said, if you want me to agree for an interview. Get your boss and ask me for an interview."

"You're dead Maria!" She spat at the petite journalist.

"Hey! I still got ten seconds. So Adiue dearest boss! Ciao!" Maria bid goodbye and ran away from her office before her powers hit her.

She weakly sat on her chair and sighed.

"Ah! For the love of Pocky… what did I just do?"

* * *

A/N: hahaha.. A bit short nee? XD

Yuuki: Will Kaname and I appear in the next chapter?

Mi-chi: Hmm...

Ruka: Until when are we gonna be gone?

Mi-chi: Hmm...

Aidou: Hey!

Mi-chi: ahahahaha... please review minna. ja mata nee!

Aidou, Ruka, and Yuuki: Don't runaway Mi-chi!


	9. 8th step: Hesitations

**Waiting Outside the Lines  
**Rima Touya x Senri Shiki

Mi-chi: Hai, so as promised... A LONGER CHAPPIE from me. hehe... lols. anywho, thank you for tuning in as always my dear readers. Teehee. I'm almost at the climax of the story. This might run for 15 chapters only so, anywhoo... Let the story continue as it please. hehehe... anyway... Maria's here again.

Maria: Hai, thank you **sansreality**for appreciating my presence. (cries) I will do my best to pester Rima. (evil grin)

Mi-chi: (rolls eyes) Also, thank you **XxAmethyst . starZxX** for liking the story so far. (grins) Ruka and Kain will have their own story after this. Please read it as soon as it's published.

Maria: Yes, and lastly thank you **Rima's Biggest Fan **for reading despite being in school.

Mi-chi: (sigh) Speaking of school. It'll be three or four weeks and I'll be back to school. Sadly, I might finish it before I venture back to school. So sad. Anywhoo... Rima, Senri roll it.

Rima & Senri: Mi-chi don't own anything. Please enjoy reading

* * *

-=SxR=-

**Hesitations**

"Who killed your morning today boss?" The petite writer happily eyed on the dark circles around Rima's eyes. "You look like a panda right now."

Rima glanced at Maria coldly. But she quickly looked away and brought her attention back to work.

Maria chuckled. "So, have you talked with President Shiki yet boss?"

She temporary paused at the article she was studying.

"No, I haven't been able to contact him. He seemed to be out of the coverage area these days."

"Eee? Hontou ni?" Maria uttered in disbelief.

_It had been three days since Maria's sweet-talking to her for an interview with Senri. She had tried to call him._

But then, whenever his phone starts ringing, she would immediately end it.

"Yes. But I've already talked with his secretary." She lied and highlighted a line in the article.

_She'd been thinking on methods how to approach him after the incident at her house. Perhaps, that may have been the reason why she couldn't call him. She had been angry and frustrated at him because—one, he forgot her birthday; second, she was sure he had also forgotten about his promise; and lastly, she liked the kiss they shared. Hell would freeze over if she tried to deny that feeling._

"Really?" Maria stood up from her seat and walked around her office. "I went to his office yesterday but his secretary didn't mention your appointment with him."

_She was certain that Senri wouldn't want to talk to her again after what she had said. But then, she didn't regret those words she threw at him._

_After all, they were words from the bottom of her heart._

"Maybe she'd forgotten. I heard there's trouble here and there in the main branch." She defended.

"True, I heard that there was an celebrity who was recently…"

_But then, she wondered why her dreams consisted of him. For three nights in a row, she would wake up with thoughts of him. No matter what she tried, he seemed to occupy her mind. _

She tilted her head to the side. _She wondered if he had asked someone to disturb her dreams?_

She shook her head. _No, she was positive Senri wouldn't stoop so low to ask someone to simply pester her. _

_He alone would suffice for her misery._

_After all, weren't her dreams consisted of sad memories she doesn't want to recall?_

"Hey! Rima, are you listening?" Maria's voice had awoken her from her trance.

Rima blankly stared at the writer. Then, she quickly regained her composure. She nodded. "I heard about it too on the news."

Maria eyed her suspiciously. "Hm… really, then you should be aware that it's the president who's caught in the scandal?"

She shook her head lightly. "That's nothing new."

"But what's your thought about it?" Maria inquired and stared at her face.

She looked back and sighed. "I think it's better if we continue our work." She stood up and pick up the ringing phone. "Hello, this is Daily Times magazine, how may I help you?"

Maria eyed on her suspiciously but decided to do as she told and went back to work. When the writer was gone, she brought her thoughts back on Senri.

She pondered on the dreams she had these past few days about him. The memories consisted of their precious time they spent when they were young. The laughter, the promise, and his smiling face directed to her.

Her dreams would always begin with those thoughts, but would always end in sadness.

She remembered the dream she had last night.

_It was the day of her grade school science fair. Her class had worked together to create a good experimental gadget to win the first place in their school. Senri was a 7__th__ grader in the same school. He was also selected as a special judge because he won last year's science fair with his experiment._

_Thus, she decided to win this year with her classmates. At least, before he would venture to the states, he would at least see her achievements. _

_Sadly, they couldn't win and only got second place. She was really depressed at their loss. She felt like all her efforts were futile especially since it was her idea to build that experiment in the first place._

_She was about to cry when Senri climbed up her tree house. She angrily yelled at him to cover her unshed tears. But he simply smiled back and threw her a basket of oranges._

_She looked at him with confusion._

"_Since you only got second place, this is your prize. If you'd won first place, I would have given you flowers." He happily told her and shuffled her hair._

_She frowned. "Geez, my hair is getting messed up because of you."_

_Senri ate his share of the oranges silently. He didn't say anything but she knew he was comforting her._

_She secretly smiled. "Why oranges?"_

_He glanced at her and smiled. "Wait, don't tell me you forgotten your first ever experiment?"_

"_W-what?"_

_He laughed and pinched her nose. "No use playing innocent."_

"_I'm serious!" She placed some distance between them and pouted._

_Seeing the seriousness in her face, he looked away and spoke of the past like it was just yesterday. "When you were just 7 didn't you suggested an experiment for me to use?"_

_She blushed and punched his arm lightly. "Aargh! You had to remember that? That's mean Senri!"_

_He laughed and shoved her the orange in his hands. "So you do remember? What a cheat. You made me tell you the reason."_

_She pouted even more but he only laughed._

Rima sighed at the thought. Those were just a few of her happy memories with him. Sadly, happy feelings would always be accompanied with sad ones.

_It was the day of Senri's return from the states after 5 years. She glanced at herself in the mirror a few more times as the person-in-charged announced that the flight Senri was taking had just landed. _

_She felt her hands go cold and sweaty at the thought. She looked around the surveillance cameras and tried to look for a familiar face. Then her mother pointed to the left screen in front of her. It was Senri, no doubt._

_She felt her heart pound louder as he went out of the immigration section. He went out and took his luggage. Then he went out of the office and walked towards where they were._

_Her mind ran through a few questions and greetings she had practiced. It had been a few years. She wondered if he could still remember her and their promise._

_She happily smiled at the thought. She had kept her end of the bargain. She sent him handwritten letters, e-mails, and a few gifts on his birthday despite not receiving anything in return. She'd understood the reason why he couldn't respond though. _

_He had been through a lot. His image had showed that. _

_She became still as she came face-to-face with him. _

_He was a bit taller now. He also seemed more mature. The baby-face boy she used to play with was so different at the young lad in front of her._

_He looked back at her grin. It wasn't the same boyish grin she remembered. This grin was so unfamiliar yet attractive. It sent her cheeks burning._

"_It's been awhile. How'd you been?" His voice had also become deeper. There was a feeling she couldn't describe as he stared at her._

_Uncertainty? Unfamiliarity? Awkwardness?_

_She clenched her hands to a fist and smiled. She walked towards him and extended her hand. "Senri, welcome back."_

_He stared at her hand for a while before nodding. Then he passed through her and greeted her parents._

_She stood there in shock at his silent coldness. She glanced at him sadly._

_Then as if on cue, he looked back at her with bewilderment. "What's wrong?" He spoke calmly and surveyed her. "You've grown and become a little fat." He chuckled._

_She simply nodded and walked back to the car. They didn't talk too much after that._

_Senri would always talk about his experience with her parents. She would only listen silently at their conversation. She felt a bit awkward being around him._

_She reassured herself that it was normal. After all, they had been apart. Surely, they would gain their old relationship after some time._

_But sadly, they never had the chance to regain their old friendship._

The elevator doors opened to the ground floor. She went outside the elevator and walked towards the reception hall.

'It had been five and a half years after that day.' She silently thought. 'I wonder, why it became like this? Was it back then at the airport that I missed my chance to reconcile with him? Or was it on—' She shook her head at the thought.

No, it wasn't her fault. She knew sooner or later, childish promises had to be forgotten and buried along with the past.

"Excuse me. I'm sorry to bother you but can I ask you something?" A beautiful lady walked up to her and inquired. She nodded in answer that prompted the lady to continue. "You're an employee here right? Is Senri Shiki in his office?"

She wanted to turn sour at the name of the same guy that was haunting her thoughts. She looked at the receptionist who looked like she had a hard time with the lady in front of her.

'Probably one of his women again.' She felt vex at the idea.

"He hasn't come here for the whole day. He might be in the HQ." She told the lady who were wearing designer clothes. She pondered if she was a celebrity or a runaway model because of her physique.

The woman slightly frowned at her answer but she quickly regained her composure. "I see, if he ever comes back tomorrow… can you tell him that a certain Jewel Park is looking for him? I'm sure that name will ring a bell." Then the lady gave her a calling card. "Also, please call me if he comes here. I want to talk to him personally. I've been calling his phone but he simply ignores me. I'm sure though that he'll come around if he hears I'm looking for him." The girl sweetly smiled at her. "My manager will give you a reward in return. Bye then."

Rima was dumbfounded. She threw the card away and looked at the receptionist. "Didn't I tell you not to let women like that enter here?"

The receptionist scratched her head. "I did warn her, Touya-san, but she ignored me and went in. I apologize, it wouldn't happen again."

She nodded and let it passed.

'Who did that girl think she was? Some errand girl? A simple employee?' She looked at her reflection from the window.

She frowned and shook her head. No, she wouldn't get the idea through her head. 'So what if that girl thought that way about me? It's not like I care.'

She walked towards the locker room and took out her helmet and jacket. She became sour at the thought of that woman.

'His tastes at women are really bad.' She closed her locker and went to the parking area.

She sighted her jet-black sleek Ducati. She smiled at it. This motorbike was her prized possession. Her parents were against the idea of her driving such a vehicle but she still bought it from her first-earned salary.

She doesn't always drive it though. Only on certain times when she feel like getting some fresh air and avoiding heavy traffic especially on a Friday night like tonight.

Her phone rang as she put on her jacket.

"Rima! It's Yuuki." The caller spoke as soon as she answered the call.

"Hey, what's up."

"Um… I was wondering if you have some free time today. You see, there's a lot of people her in the bar and I'm in need of additional hands. Sorry if I bothered you. It's okay if—"

"Nah, I'm okay with it. I'll be there in a jiffy." She answered and ended the call. She put on her helmet and started the engine.

Then she drove her Dulcati like there was no tomorrow.

* * *

"Thanks for the help Rima!" Yuuki handed out the tequila to her and smiled. "You were a lifesaver! Thank you! And don't worry this drinks are on me. And uh…" Then the brunette paused and took out a small freshly baked cupcake. "Belated Happy birthday."

"Thanks and anytime." She returned the smile and raised her glass. Then as the crowd grew thinner, she excused herself. "I need to go now. It's way past my bedtime."

Yuuki nodded and handed her a basket. She was surprised at what were inside—oranges. She looked at the brunette confusingly.

"What? You don't like it? Yori gave that to me as a souvenir. I have too many at home so I thought you might like some."

She took the gift and nodded. "Thanks. No, I like oranges. It was just a shock because I was thinking of buying some earlier."

The barista laughed. "I might be a better mind reader than Kaname thinks."

Rima turned her in to one side in confusion. "Kaname-sama? He was here?"

"Yup. He was with Takuma and Senri, discussing business. With Kain-san and Aidou-kun gone for a while, it seems there had been a few problems."

"I see. Well then, I'm going." She waved goodbye and left Heaven's Cross.

Then Rima looked at the basket of oranges in her hand in bewilderment. 'How on earth am I going to eat so much oranges? Orange juice? Orange cake? Orange candy?' She thought about the recipes she would do as she walked towards her motorbike.

Then she paused on her tracks as she noticed a small note inside the basket. She quickly took the note and read it.

She smiled widely as she realized that it was a birthday gift from the newly wed. Although it was a couple of days late, she was glad the couple remembered her birthday.

* * *

Senri concentrated on his golf ball and did a perfect swing of his body. He watched as chunks of grass and the ball itself flew in different directions. He never liked playing golf. Now, he simply hates it.

"Damn."

He glanced at Aidou who was laughing behind him. "This is probably one of the reasons why I like playing golf with you, Senri. I always win."

"This is a stupid game anyway."

"Hey! Don't drag this game into your problem." The blonde placed a hand over his shoulder and grinned. "I think it'll be better if we sat down first before you decide to destroy the entire Bermuda grass around here."

They gave their putters to their personal caddies and sat down the near benches. The waiter gave them their drinks as they watch their caddies pick up the scattered golf balls.

Aidou had just return from his honeymoon yesterday. But despite his hectic schedule as a new husband, business came in first. Thus, they met earlier and discussed their newest business merger with Takuma and Kaname. After their meeting, the two of them ventured into the golf course by a sudden whim. The blonde was a superb golfer who could hit a hole in one in every course. He wanted to laugh at himself for dragging Aidou there at the first place.

But most of all, he wanted to laugh at himself because he hated golf. He couldn't hit a single hole in five swings. And there he was playing with probably the best golfer in the country. What an idiot!

"What's your problem anyway?" The blonde broke the silence between them. "I know you hate playing golf this late in the afternoon."

Aidou gave him an open can of beer, which he received gratefully. "I just felt like hanging around for a while especially since you disappeared."

"You meant marriage right?" The blonde corrected as he sipped his own beer. "Anyway, why didn't invite your girlfriends to hang with you? Don't tell me you'd change your preferences?" Aidou eyed on him suspiciously.

"You are not my type." Senri irritatingly defended himself.

Aidou laughed at his remark. "That's good to hear because I'm happily married to my most beautiful wife. It's a bit surprise though that you didn't bring any girlfriends to display. Are you already sick of having them around?"

"I don't have any girlfriend."

"My bad, I didn't mean to rub it in." Aidou examined Senri's reaction before shaking his head with a smile plastered in his face. "And here I thought you would be the next in line to be married."

Senri stood up from his seat and eyed on the beautiful scenery in front of them.

"You're quite lucky I've already courted my wife for today or else, you would end up with your girlfriends." The blonde stopped at his side and took a sip. "Ah, I wanted to ask you how you got so many bruise? Did your girlfriends bite you or something these past few days? They look bad."

Senri eyed on the bluish-violet bruise in his arms. He also had some in his chest. But he only disregarded the bruises. It pained him though to remember how he got them from the petite orange-blonde female who managed to hurt his pride. He was six feet-one inches tall and well built but Rima managed to inflicted such bruises to him

"These are nothing compared to the ones drawn in my chest and shoulders."

"Did you get into a fight?"

"No. Rima only managed to kick my ass."

"Rima? As in Rima? Rima Touya?"

Senri told him the story he experienced the other day. But before he could finish his story, Aidou was already laughing his ass off.

"I told you not to mess up with her," the blonde spoke as soon as he managed to calm down. "Why did you even bother acting when we both know you're such a bad actor? Look what happened to you."

True, it was stupid of him. But he only wanted to pretend to be drunk, to annoy Rima. He even took out his phone, which only consisted of Rima's number to make sure Yuuki would call her. He did fine. Although his plan backfired in the end.

"I didn't think she could be so heartless even to a drunk like me."

"That's not true. If she were a bad person, she wouldn't have brought you to her house. That's not what I call 'heartless.'"

"She poured cold water in my face." Now that he thought about it. He should have been angry and irritated at her actions. "She dragged me out of the car, wrapped me in a dirty and dusty carpet, pulled me to her room—"

"She pulled you in her room using a carpet?"

"And kicked me under her bed. She couldn't be satisfied and continued as she scolded me for being drunk."

Aidou laughed loudly at his story while he took a sharp breath when the blonde accidentally nudged his shoulder.

"There isn't anything funny about what happened to me." He told the blonde annoyingly.

"Well, you were at fault." Aidou chuckled. "You should have stopped pretending in the first place."

"As if you didn't know her. I stopped pretending and she pushed me away. She didn't even let me take a shower or wash my face. If possible, she would have used her powers against me."

"So you decided to runaway with a misunderstanding." Aidou spoke as a statement and not as a question.

Senri became quiet and decided not to answer.

Aidou grinned widely as if he discovered her secret. "I knew it! You like her!"

"More like Takuma likes her. I heard from Kaname-sama that Takuma gave her a bouquet of roses."

"Kaname-sama also gave her a gift. Everyone did. It's her birthday you know."

"How did you know that?"

"You told me."

"No, I didn't."

"Yes you did. Wait, were you jealous of Ichijou's gift?"

He didn't know what happened but something snapped in him. He looked at Aidou murderously and frowned.

"Why don't you and I have a match to fight this matter over?" He taunted the blonde.

"Whoa, chill Senri. I'm not looking for a fight." Aidou raised his hands in surrender. "I'm too young to die and too early to let my wife be a widow. Besides, Ichijou isn't your rival. You two go way back right?"

Senri took a deep breath. "Yeah, you're right. I didn't know what happened to me. Maybe I'm just stressed."

"I know bro. So relax. I know, call this flower shop. This shop decorates the best bouquet in town. I was hoping to give my wife some before I go home. Why don't you call and order some for Rima? As a sign of truce."

Senri merely eyed on the calling card and sipped his drink.

Noticing that Senri wouldn't bother calling, Aidou used his phone and called in behalf. "I'm sure you don't have an inch of romantic bone in your body so I'm going to act as cupid. By the way, have you even greeted Rima on her birthday?"

Senri sighed. "That's another problem. I still haven't."

"WHAT? It's way past her birthday and you still haven't greeted her? Are you an idiot or something? How would you manage to get some plus points to a girl if you can't even greet her on her birthday?" Aidou scolded him.

"It's not my fault." Senri defended himself. "I was thinking that she might laughed at me if I tried to greet her on her birthday. You know, we aren't even in good terms."

Aidou shook his head. "It's natural to greet a celebrant if it's her birthday."

He wanted to scream with frustration. But why would he bother to cry over spilled milk? He acted like first-rate idiot in front of Rima. Now, he knew why she kicked him out after that kiss. Instead of trying to greet her on her birthday, he interrogated her feelings and invaded her life. All he could do now is to prevent himself from punching his face for acting like an idiot.

"And you want us to think you don't feel anything for her." The blonde teased noticing his sudden silence. Aidou shook his head. "You're a complicated vampire Senri."

"I'm not obliging you to worry about my own problems."

"Fine, if that's the case, I can only help you this much. If there's another guy who wanted to court Rima, it's already up to your stratagem." Aidou smirked.

"I don't—"

"Okay, you don't have a thing for her. I get it. So will that be your final answer?"

"I thought you didn't your wife to be an early widow." He angrily told the blonde.

"You know what? I wished I hadn't found out about your feelings about Rima." Aidou shook his head and grinned. "At least, if I haven't I would have teased you unknowingly and didn't have to care if it's true."

"Go to hell Aidou."

* * *

Mi-chi: end of today's chappie. It was a bit longer than the others nee? I was really inspired to write this one.

Yuuki: Aren't you always?

Mi-chi: Hai, hai... anyway, I'm quite inspired coz I started playing Kingdom Hearts in my PSP and I'm quite fired up because of it. hahaha... anywhoo... what do you think will happen in the next chapter Yuuki?

Yuuki: hmm... more Yume?

Mi-chi: (sweatdrops) Close but no.

Rima: Senri getting jealous?

Mi-chi: Maybe.

Senri: More lemon?

Rima: (glares at Senri)

Mi-chi: wahahaha! anyway, please review! Please and thank you! Ciao! :'3


	10. 9th step: Almost

**Waiting Outside the Lines  
**Rima Touya x Senri Shiki

Mi-chi: Hey minna! I'm back! I'm back! Whew. Sorry for not updating for the whole week. *sigh* hehe... anyway. thank you as always for reading this story! :3 I'm really happy to see so many people reading my works. anyway, *whew* I'm already starting my next ficcie so I've been distracted on what to write next.

Rima: thanks for the review **XxXShikiandRimaXxX** and **sansreality**!

Mi-chi: So enough talk for now. Please enjoy!

Senri: Mi-chi don't own anything.

Mi-chi: Hai hai. XD

* * *

-=SxR=-

**Almost**

Rima took a deep breath. 'INHALE… EXHALE.' She opened her eyes and checked herself in the mirror for the umpteenth time.

"Alright, you can do this Rima." She boosted her confidence and took another deep breath. "It's just Senri. It's just Senri."

She went out of the car and fixed her clothes. She wanted to rip the baby blue blouse and green knee length skirt she wore. But then again, she treasured her life too much to verbalize her protest against Ruka's suggestions of 'fashion'. After all, her mother paid Ruka double to turn her old but comfy set of clothes into rags and turn her messy wardrobe into a fashionable walk-in closet.

She almost wanted to electrify everyone who murdered her room and everything in it. Except, she was still sane and reasonable. There was no need for bloodshed for a simple but extravagant change in her life—no matter how troublesome it is for her.

She mentally cursed as she walked towards the elevator in her newly 2 inches wedges. They were the friendliest and least deadly set of shoes she could find in her newly makeover room.

She was glad though that there were still a few sets of her most-prized sneakers and loafers inside her room. Sadly, she had to earn those shoes to wear them. It was a deal Ruka made with her after their 'get-Rima-some-fashion-sense' talk. Thus, the price she had to pay way to wear heels for the entire week and Ruka had to decide if her clothes were a 'no-no'.

Thus, she had to compromise to both Ruka and her mother's intentions. As her mother said 'A woman who wants a husband needs to change her lifestyle to keep men at bay.' She didn't need to be a genius to decipher the hidden message in her words, which meant 'Get a life Rima, your boyfriend won't stand your attitude if you don't change and you'll never marry.'

She rolled her eyes at the thought. Her mother was a worrywart especially when it came down to her marriage and personal relationships with the opposite gender.

Somehow, she could understand why Ruka was a pain in the ass sometimes. It was because Ruka reminded her of her mother.

The elevator doors opened and she went inside.

If there were someone to blame for the sudden turning point of her life—it would be due to a certain Senri Shiki. The same person she was going to meet at this moment. Thus, it all started last week on her 23rd birthday. But then again, perhaps… she was thinking too mean about him. After all, wasn't it her decision to fetch him? She stared at the basket on her hands and smiled. Perhaps, he wasn't as evil as she thought he'd be. Maybe, deep down, there's still a part of that boy she knew inside of him.

The elevator stopped a few times before she reached Senri's office. She couldn't help get a little embarrassed as she saw some surprised and amazed look on some people's face when they saw her.

Did she change that much to gain a few attentions from people?

She was thankful when she reached the top floor where Senri was residing. She got off the elevator quickly. She experienced mixed emotions as she walked through the long spacious corridors. It took her at least hundred steps to reach the table where a beautiful blonde was sitting.

"Um… excuse me, is Shiki-san inside?" She inquired at the secretary who was busy typing on her computer screen.

The blonde secretary eyed on her suspiciously and raised a brow. "I'm sorry but Senri-san is busy with work. If you'd like I could set up an appointment with him. He works from noon to 8pm. If you want, I could set you up on a dinner meeting with him on a Tuesday night…" The female paused and checked the calendar. "A month from now."

"A month?" She gaped at the blonde. 'If it's a month from now, it'll be way past the deadlines. I only have a week to get his approval, since the magazine will release the next issue of BBC in the end of the month.' She bit her lower lip. No, she couldn't let that happen. She needed to talk with Senri-A.S.A.P.

"Can't you at least set me up a meeting with him this week? I promise it wouldn't take that long." She begged and smiled at the blonde.

The secretary looked away with disgust as she continued typing. "I'm sorry but Senri-san doesn't accept rushed meetings. If you don't like the date I've set up, the door is open."

She wanted to scream at the blonde. 'How could you shun me away like this as if I'm some girl who wants attention from your boss?'

She was about to open her mouth and thought of the words she should scold the blonde when the intercom rang. The secretary stood up and went inside the next room.

Rima frowned. 'That blonde will get a piece of my mind once she gets out of the room. How dare she treat me like that?' She clenched her hands to a fist. Then her frown turn into pain as she massaged her aching feet.

* * *

"So it's a done deal then Takuma." Senri smiled and shook hands with the green-eyed blonde.

"I'll be counting on your marketing strategy then Senri." Takuma smiled back.

"Don't worry your sales will rise up tenfold, I assure you." Senri pressed the intercom button. "So, where do you want to celebrate? Your yacht or mine?"

Takuma shook his head and laughed. "Let's continue this celebration when I see the results. I want to make sure there's a lot of profit."

"You're beginning to sound like your grandfather Takuma. Relax. Let's unwind from all the stress this contract had made." He invited the blonde. "C'mon, it's been awhile since we had some fun."

Takuma shook his head with a grin. "You're impossible Senri."

His beautiful and glamorous secretary went inside his office. "Yes sir?"

If only the blonde hair would turn into orange shade, he was sure she would look more captivating. He shook the thought. Why on earth was he thinking of a certain orange-blonde amethyst eyed girl? Also, why was he comparing his sexy secretary to a certain dull and unfashionable EIC of Daily Times?

"Ah, yes… cancel my appointments for today. I'm going out. Also, don't call me unless it's important." He ordered and loosened his tie. "Got that?"

The blonde nodded and gave a sexy grin. "Yes sir."

Usually, Senri like provocative women like his secretary. But these past few days, he found his usual taste in women bland. He wondered if it was just due to stress and fatigue or he's losing his touch. He hasn't been hanging out with women lately. After that night, he wondered if he was losing his amore with the opposite sex. But then again, she had always been an exception.

"Ah, sir. There's this female who wanted to talk to you. I had already tried to talk to her with an appointment but it seems she doesn't like—"

He took a deep breath. "Didn't I already tell you to handle any unimportant appointments? I'm not in the mood for those pests."

The blonde nodded. "Yes sir. Please wait for a while as I ready your car."

Takuma eyed on him suspiciously.

"What?"

The green-eyed blonde smiled. "It's unusual for Casanova to turn down a woman's invitation."

"Like I said, I'm not in the mood."

"Let me guess. Is it because of a certain amethyst-eyed girl?" Takuma smirked.

He frowned. "No, it isn't. I just don't like hanging out."

"Yeah, and pigs can fly." Takuma chuckled and continued to eye on him. "I heard from Aidou, you've taken some love-guru crash course."

Senri laughed. "Aidou's the last person you can call a 'love-guru'. He's merely playing cupid. He told me a few pointers and stuffs I already know."

"So you admit you have consulted him." Takuma pointed in accusation. "I didn't believe it at first but I think he's right. You're next."

He whisked away Takuma's finger away from him. "Next on what?"

"Being in love."

"Who the hell is in love? I'm the last person cupid would shoot with his arrow." He quickly denied the thought.

"You never know." Takuma teased. "Anyway, so… am I right?"

"Shut up." He chuckled and stood up. "Not gonna happen."

* * *

"Look, I need to talk to him. Just tell him Rima Touya is here." She pestered the blonde secretary.

"I'm sorry but Senri-san strictly told me not to disturb him with unimportant appointments. If you want, take the slot I'm giving before someone else comes here and take my offer." The secretary sternly uttered and raised a brow at her.

"Unimportant appointments my ass." She huffed. She closed her eyes and tried to be composed. "Alright, tell him this then. You never change. Still talk as always."

The blonde stood up. "You should probably leave now Miss. Before I call security."

Rima frowned and glared at the secretary. "Yeah, yeah… I'll leave. He can have this back too." She slammed the small basket of baby breaths on her desk. Before she could hear the blonde's retort, she quickly walked towards the elevator and punched the buttons to get her away from the building as soon as possible.

She clenched her hands to a ball of fists and bit her lower lip. She had given him the benefit of the doubt and yet, they were futile. It was impossible that the boy she knew would still be inside of him. She should have known that Senri didn't choose the gifts he gave women—it was his secretary. Just like how his secretary also plans his daily choices of women he dated.

She smiled wryly. So much for dressing up and getting a bit excited to thank him personally for his gift. Even without a card, she knew it was Senri who gave him those flowers. She thought that it might have been an apology gift or hopefully a belated birthday gift from him. After all, weren't he the only one who knew the kind of flowers she liked? But then again, how could he even know what she likes when he couldn't even remember her birthday?

"Yeah. You're so stupid Rima. Getting your hopes up again. When will you learn? Dressing up? Changing yourself? Getting worked up to say thanks to him personally? Are you an idiot? How could you compare yourself with women he dated?" She reprimanded herself and sulked.

She felt a lump on her throat as she walked towards her car. As she got closer to her vehicle, she felt her breaths getting heavier. She closed her eyes and shook her head. She glanced at her sore feet and sighed. She kneeled down and took off the straps of her sandals.

"Um… Miss, are you okay?" She heard a male voice inquired behind her.

She looked at the owner of the voice. "I'm alright. My feet just hurt, that's all."

The male smiled and extended his hand. "Can you still walk? Should I escort you to your car?"

She hesitated before taking his hand. "It's okay. I can still bear with it until I can reach my car."

"I see. Too bad, guess I have no reason to carry you then." The man chuckled.

She blushed at his comment and looked down.

"What's wrong? Does it hurt?"

She shook her hands in protest. "No. My feet are fine, although they might have gotten swollen. They're fine."

The man laughed at her.

She looked at him with bewilderment. "I never knew I was funny."

The man smiled at her before shaking his head. "No, I'm sorry. I didn't want to offend you, it's just you're the first woman I met who's very honest. By the way, can I have your name? I want to know the person who made my day complete." When she didn't spoke, he quickly extended his hand. "Oh right, where are my manners? By the way, I'm—"

"Silva?"

"Yes, Silva." The man with light green eyes nodded. "How did you-?"

Rima shook her head and pointed at the person behind him. The man named Silva turned around and was surprised to see a familiar person.

"Takuma! I've been looking everywhere for you."

"I was busy discussing business with a friend. What are you doing here anyway? Aren't you supposed to be in the States? Have you visited grandfather?" Takuma interrogated.

"Well yes. Actually, he had already ordered me to find you as soon as I arrived. He wanted you to teach me about the ropes of the company."

"What? Does that mean?"

The man named Silva nodded. "I'm staying here for a while." Then he turned to her. "And I'm glad I sought to find you or else I wouldn't be able to meet a beautiful girl like her."

"Her?" Takuma asked and looked at her. He didn't seem to notice her presence earlier. Then his eyes squinted into tiny slits as he examined her face. "Wait, is that you Rima?" He spoke in shock.

"Hey, Takuma." She shyly raised her hand. "Um… I'll be going then." She bid the two good byes. Then she smiled at 'Silva'. "Thanks for the concern earlier. Bye." She walked away as she saw the elevator going down.

"Hey! Wait!" Silva called out for her but she didn't stop.

She could guess the person who was going to come out of the elevator. Thus, he was the last person to see. She needed to get away from there as soon as possible before he could caught up with her and worsen the pain she was feeling right now.

* * *

Senri angrily stepped out of the elevator with a basket of baby breaths in his hand. He looked around the parking lot in search of a certain female. He mentally cursed and walked around the underground parking space.

But he saw no sign of her.

'She couldn't leave that fast. Where is she?' He thought and looked around.

"Senri!" Takuma's voice yelled from behind.

He turned around and saw the blonde. "Takuma…" Then he eyed on the person behind Takuma. "Silva?"

"Hey Shiki. It's been a while." Silva greeted him with a hug.

"Since when did you return?"

"Just yesterday. You haven't visited the States even once, I'm hurt."

"Busy with work." He smiled at Silva.

"And probably a girl." Silva chuckled and noticed the basket of flowers in his hand.

He eyed on the basket and nodded. Then he looked at Takuma, "Sorry Takuma, could we reschedule our celebration tonight? I need to—"

Takuma nodded and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Yeah, I understand. Good luck Senri. She looked pretty furious."

Senri nodded. "Thanks. Let's talk about the old times later Silva. I need to do something important today." He quickly left the two blondes and walked towards his car.

He needed to see Rima.

* * *

Mi-chi: Hai, so? what do you guys think? hehe... anyway, as a treat, I'll give you guys a preview of the next chappie.

**Preview:**

"What do you need from me?" Rima glared at Senri and threw the bouquet of stargazers at him.

He picked up the bouquet that landed on his feet and walked towards her. He gave her a gentle smile and pat her head. "You." Then his hand cupped her face. "This."He slowly placed her hand on his chest.

"It's all making me go crazy." He leaned closer to her face and sighed.

**End of preview**

Mi-chi: (grins) so? speculations minna? hehehe... lols. anyway, the gang are not here so it's pretty lonely by myself. So, i guess i'll see you guys on the next chapter! wahahahaha... JA MATA NEE MINNA-SAN! Ciao!


	11. 10th step: A Do over

**Waiting Outside the Lines  
**Rima Touya x Senri Shiki

Mi-chi: So here I am today minna-san with another chappie. Hmm... *sigh* I had some trouble writing this chappie. I never had an experience like this in my real life so I can never relate whenever i read novels with romantic plots like this. And since it came personally from me... I feel embarrassed. hahaha. Anywhooo...

Rima: Anything you see here isn't related to VK, and the mangaka Hino Matsuri. This is just an imaginative plot of the author who have no love life. (bored)

Mi-chi: *pouts* you don't have to point it that much Rima.

Ruka: This is the cheesiest romance you've written Mi-chi.

Senri: *grins* please enjoy.

Mi-chi: hahahaha! XDDDDD The song included here is entitled '_The one that got away by Katy Perry.' _Also, many thanks to my fave reviewers **_sansreality, _****_XxXShikiandRimaXxX_****_, and _****_animevamps_****_._** But most of all, thank you dear readers! :)) ENJOY MINNA!

* * *

-=SxR=-

**A Shot at Redemption**

Rima suddenly kicked the breaks. She leaned towards the stirring wheel and laid her head on her arms.

She had been driving for more than an hour now. She didn't know where she was but she didn't care. She didn't felt lost because of her unknown surroundings but because of her feelings.

She turned off the engine and sighed. She turned the radio on and listened to the DJ.

"Alright, so the next song I'm gonna play is requested by a listener. Currently, she's having mixed feelings about her current relationship. She's asking for an advice on what she should do since the distance between them is slowly becoming wider. They've known each other for a while but somehow time has drifted them apart. She's currently in between whether she should hold on and continue with their relationship despite their daily fighting and misunderstanding or would she just end their relationship and become friends."

The DJ paused for a while and took a deep breath.

Rima could relate to the requester's story. She was also in the same predicament. Although it might be silly as it seems but she felt fortunate to know that she's not the only person who felt the same way.

"Well, the only advice I can give you is that you shouldn't try and force a relationship. Talk to the other person involve, ask his opinion, and listen to him. Love is always a two-way relationship. Thus, the decision whether to continue or not depends on both of you. But then again, always remember that no matter what happens; accept the decision you both make whole-heartedly. Make no regrets in your life. Take chances and risks. Stay strong. A love that hasn't been tested can't be considered as true love."

Rima raised her head and sighed. "A love that hasn't been tested can't be considered as true love?"

"So there you have it, for now please listen to this song entitled 'The one that got away' by Katy P." the DJ's voice faded as the sound of the song played.

Rima listened to the song being played and looked around.

_Talk about our future_

_Like we had a clue_

She smiled bitterly at the lyrics. The song shot an arrow straight to the wound in her heart.

_Never planned that one day_

_I'd be losing you_

'Yeah, I've already lost you.' She sighed and looked at the blue sky.

_In another life_

_I would be your girl_

_We'd keep all our promises_

_Be us against the world_

'Would there even be 'us'?' She mocked.

_In another life_

_I would make you stay_

_So I don't have to say_

_You were the one that got away_

_The one that got away_

"I guess, it's me who got away?" She smirked at the thought.

_It's time to face the music_

_I'm no longer your muse_

'Yeah, I'm not the most important girl anymore in your life, nee Senri?'

"But in another life, I would be your girl. We'd keep all our promises. Be us against the world. In another life, I would make you stay. So I don't have to say, you were the one that got away. The one that got away." She sang along and smiled wryly.

_All this money can't buy me a time machine (Nooooo)_

_Can't replace you with a million rings (Nooooo)_

She gripped the stirring wheel with her hands. She thought maybe she had over-reacted. She shouldn't have jumped into conclusions. After all, why did she have to be hurt when there wasn't even a relationship to begin with?

'If there was one.' Her heart cried.

Thus, should she take the initiative and speak to him about his feelings?

'And let him shove it back to my face?' Her mind answered back.

_I should've told you what you meant to me (Whoa)_

_'Cause now I pay the price…_

'But until when will I keep hoping? Until when will my feelings be left unanswered?' She asked herself and sighed.

'Make no regrets in your life. Take chances and risks. Stay strong. A love that hasn't been tested can't be considered as true love.' The DJ's voice rang inside her head.

She closed her eyes and thought deeply.

_In another life_

_I would make you stay_

_So I don't have to say_

_You were the one that got away_

_The one that got away_

The song ended. She turned the radio off and started the car's engine. For now, all she could do is follow where her heart is leading her.

* * *

Senri cursed and deeply thought on Rima's whereabouts. Knowing her, she could be anywhere. She was a reckless person who didn't think and just act whatever she likes.

He softly cursed his secretary. But then again, she was simply following his orders so he couldn't put the blame on her. He couldn't help brushing his fingers in his hair as he thought about what happened earlier.

"_We're going out." Senri told the blonde._

_His secretary turned around and smiled. "Okay sir. Please be careful."_

_He nodded. "Just leave after office hours if I don't return." He walked towards the elevator but stopped as he noticed a small note on the floor. He stoop down and pick the piece of paper._

_He frowned as he notice the note. It was the same note he attached to the flowers he gave Rima as a sign of apology. He wondered how it got there._

_He shook his head and glanced at his secretary. Then he noticed the basket of baby breaths she was holding. He was surprised when the blonde threw the basket into the bin._

_Senri felt his whole body go stiff. Then slowly his frown became deeper as he walked towards his secretary's desk._

"_Why did you throw those flowers in the bin?" His loud voice echoed inside the room startling the blonde. _

"_A-ah, those flowers came from the girl who wanted to see you. But I've told her that she couldn't and then she angrily threw the flowers at me." His secretary alarmingly looked at him. "Is there something the matter sir?"_

_Senri took a deep breath, trying to maintain his cool. "Who was the girl?"_

"_S-sir?"_

"_I AM ASKING WHO'S THE GIRL." He roared._

"_Senri, calm down. What's wrong? Your secretary is frightened." Takuma's gentle voice tried to soothe him but failed._

_He took another deep breath and closed his eyes. "You go down without me. I need to handle this."_

_Takuma looked at him worriedly. "Senri, it's just a flower."_

"_Just go." He spoke with a shaking voice. He tried to control his anger at his friend's words. It wasn't just a simple flower. Those were the flowers he had given Rima. He wondered why she threw it away. Did she dislike them?_

_He shook his head. No, he knew Rima liked those flowers. But then, why? Why would Rima give his gift back?_

_He felt a lump in his throat as he tried to grasp the situation. "Answer me. Who was the girl?"_

_His secretary looked down. "She didn't leave any information sir."_

_He sighed and cursed. "Did you even ask her name?" The blonde didn't reply. "Answer me." He gritted his teeth._

"_No, sir." His secretary spoke with a shaking voice. "I'm sorry sir."_

"_Get that flower you threw."_

"_S-sir?" The blonde looked at him with bewilderment._

_He didn't wait for his secretary and walked towards the bin. He picked it up and marched towards the elevator. He impatiently closed the doors and pressed the lower ground button. He wished he had built a special elevator for cases like this._

_He hoped that he would catch up with her. They needed to talk about many things between them. But sadly, she wasn't there when he came down. He felt his heart stopped when he saw no trace of her._

He clenched his hand to a fist. "Where the hell are you Rima?"

* * *

Rima looked up and wryly smiled at the tree house in front of her. It brought back old memories to her. She couldn't help walking towards it and climbed up. She had a few difficulties climbing up since she was wearing a skirt and heels. Thus, she decided to ditch her heels and raised her skirt a few inches so she could climb easily.

After a few steps, she reached the top. She smiled at her achievement. It was the same excitement and joy she felt when she first climbed the tree house. She couldn't help wondering if it was the same haven she recalled since it was smaller and crammed.

She went inside the small house. She kneeled on the floor in order not to hit the ceiling. She looked around and tried to reminisce the memories she created here. She smiled as she noticed a scratch on the doorframe. Although time passed, the marks never disappeared. She realized now how silly it was and chuckled. Then she noticed a few toys still lingering inside. She picked a red blanket and smiled. She crawled out of the house and walked towards the balcony.

She placed the blanket on her lap and watched the stars.

It had been years since she last climbed the tree house. The last time she went here was the day before Senri came back from the States. It brought back nostalgic memories she had thought she had forgotten. Yet, all of those memories came back to her vividly as if it was just yesterday.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

Suddenly she felt a hand brush her cheeks lightly. "Why are you crying?"

She slowly opened her eyes and met bluish silver orbs staring down at her. She should have been surprised he was suddenly in front of her without her noticing his aura. But then, she realized sooner or later he would have found her. It was always typical of Senri to know where to look for her.

"Crying?" She mimicked and touched her wet cheeks. Indeed, she was crying. "I didn't notice that…"

"You also didn't felt my presence, what's wrong?" He looked at her worried. Then he gasped and brushed his hair with a hand. "I'm sorry. This is my entire fault. I apologize in behalf of my secretary and also because of my carelessness."

She shook her head. "It's alright. You were busy anyway."

Senri scratched his head. "I didn't mean it like that. Aargh… How do I put this?" He looked away and sighed. "I'm not really good with words."

Rima snorted a small laugh at his reaction. "That's not true."

"That's not true. I always find it difficult to speak my feelings and thoughts." He defended himself.

"Yes, but only towards me." She added and shrugged.

He stared at her with bewilderment. "I never noticed that."

Rima smiled. "Don't mind it. I'm just over-sensitive about small details, I guess it's due to my work."

He shook his head. "No, that's not true. I'm just dense when it comes to these things. The guys said so themselves."

She chuckled. "That's true." He intently looked at her while she laughed, making her feel awkward. "What?"

He smiled warmly. "It's been so long since I've seen you laugh. I missed it."

Rima felt her heart race. Her smile faded and turned into a frown.

Senri touched her forehead and massaged it gently. "Hey, don't frown. You're gonna get wrinkles if you continue that. You should try to smile a lot. It looks a lot better on your face."

She whisked his hand away.

He ignored her protests and continued touching her face.

"Stop it Senri!" She shouted and pouted.

He laughed and pinched her cheeks. "You're really cute Rima."

"You can play it that game." She returned the favor and pinched his cheeks too.

"Ouch, that hurt Rima. That's below the belt." Senri whined and touched his sore face.

She placed her tongue out and smiled. "That's what you get for being childish."

Senri smiled back and touched her hair. Then she felt something on top of her head. "I don't mind being a child if it means I can be like this with you." He cupped her face. "I really miss moments like this with you Rima."

She felt her face become hot. She touched her head and realized it was a small cardboard tiara. It was the one she used to play with when they were young. She grinned and took the red blanket on her lap. She placed the blanket around him but it was too small. It looked like a bandana rather than a cape. She couldn't help bursting into laughter.

He joined in her laughter. Their laughs echoed throughout their garden.

Unknown to them, Rima's parents were peeking through the kitchen window smiling at their closeness.

Rima unconsciously leaned her body to Senri. She felt the hot air around them sizzle. Their sudden contact destroyed the fun atmosphere between them. Only leaving behind the building tension between them.

She swallowed her saliva at her sudden thirst. She looked away and took a deep breath. 'What the hell is happening to me?' She scolded herself and tried to put a distance between them. 'You're such an idiot Rima. You ruined the atmosphere!'

She shivered when he touched her hand with his. She looked at him confusingly. She was further surprised when his hand held hers tightly. His fingers clasped with hers. Then their eyes locked with one another.

There were no words spoken between the two of them and yet they both understood what would happen next. Thus, she felt his body closer to hers, his face leaning closer to hers, and his breath fanning her face.

She wondered if her heart was running a marathon inside her chest because it was beating wildly. Her skin also felt too warm, it was as if she had a 40 degrees fever. She senses were also tingling, making her too aware of his presence.

He cupped her face with a hand and she leaned on it. He smiled at her gently. She smiled back and slowly closed her eyes.

Soon, their lips met. It was a swift but gentle kiss. Yet, it was enough to make her knees weak. She felt butterflies in her stomach as soon as their lips parted.

He brushed her lower lip with his thumb and grinned. "Rima… let's go back."

"Back?" She whispered in bewilderment.

He chuckled. "Yes, I want to go back a few years ago. I want to regain my relationship with you. I want to start over with you."

Rima looked at him with confusion. "You meant being friends?"

Senri raised her hand, which was entwined with his. "Yes. And hopefully, a lot more than that." He kissed the back of her hand.

His gesture sent a thousand volts to her body.

Her eyes widened in response, which earned a naughty smile in Senri's lips. He kissed her hand again, this time a little longer.

Rima realized he was teasing her. She also knew her cheeks were already burning red because of him, which she could tell he enjoyed.

"I'm not teasing you. I just like seeing you blush." He looked at her sincerely. "I'm really serious about this…" He glanced at his back and revealed a bouquet of stargazers. He placed it on her lap and smiled.

"Senri, do you know what you're talking about?"

He nodded.

She shook her head. "No you don't, you're just being driven by the tides of emotions right now." Her eyes were slowly becoming watery as she tried her best not to cry in front of him. It pains her heart to see him like this—all nice, gentle and kind. Just like the Senri she knew. Who knows, by morning he might already forget about her. Thus, she didn't want that. But she can't also force him into a relationship, even though her heart is already swelling with happiness with all this attention she's getting from him at the moment.

No matter what, she decided to take a chance even if it was a huge risk to her heart. But she needed to be realistic.

She pushed him away and jumped. She lost balanced and was about to slip when he caught her. He turned her around and wrapped his arms around her.

He kissed her forehead. "I'll blame myself for an eternity if I let this chance pass by me."

"What do you need from me?" Rima glared at Senri and threw the bouquet of stargazers at him.

He picked up the bouquet that landed on his feet and walked towards her. He gave her a gentle smile and patted her head. "You." Then his hand cupped her face. "This." He slowly placed her hand on his chest.

"It's all making me go crazy." He leaned closer to her face and sighed.

Her face softened at his confession. She looked at him with teary eyes. "Don't blame me for being gullible, Senri."

He hugged her tightly and smiled. "I'll take responsibility for it."

She nodded and hugged back. There were no words to express her happiness being held by Senri's arms.

'I'm ready to take chances and risks if it means I can be like this with you Senri.' She mentally thought as she hugged him tighter and smiled happily. She'll think of tomorrow, another day. For now, she'll happily indulge herself with his warmth.

* * *

Mi-chi: **_THE END._**

Aidou: That's it? Where's the lemon?

Ruka: boring.

Zero: (sigh) happy ending sucks.

Yuuki: No yume?

Aidou: Hey! where's the lemon!

Mi-chi: wahahahaa... just kidding. trololololololololol. hahahaha... XDDDD

Rima: What a crazy author. (T . T)

Touya-kun: You can say that again.

Senri: Hey. It's been a while.

Touya-kun: Yeah. (nod) Anyway, while my cousin is trolling... see you on the next chapter.

Rima: Please review minna.

Aidou: Hey! Is there any lemon or not? I thought this was rated M!

Senri: Ja mata!


	12. 11th step: LOVE is SOLO

**Waiting Outside the Lines  
**Rima Touya x Senri Shiki

Mi-chi: Hey ya'll i'm back! Mi amigos y mi amigas! ?como esta? XDDD lols. just trollin' I have spanish class this sem and it's been a headache for me. T3T

Aidou: Everyone thought you died.

Mi-chi: o_O

Aidou: That was a joke you know. (rolls eyes)

Mi-chi: (sweatdrop) O, was that the cue? hahahaha...

Aidou: Some people can't appreciate jokes nowadays.

Takuma: Nah, you're just a bad joker Aidou. (grins)

Mi-chi: hahaha that's true. rofl.

Aidou: (frowns) (glares) Mi-chi definitely no own VK in everyway.. and thank kami for that.

Senri: please enjoy.

Mi-chi: Si! Por pavor review at the bottom, si? :) mucho grasias! XD

* * *

-=SxR=-

**Love is S.O.L.O.**

"Boss… are you listening to me?" Maria's voice brought Rima back to reality.

She stared at the lavender-haired writer. "Sorry, I was preoccupied with something. What did you say?"

Maria sighed exaggeratedly and shrugged. "You've been spacing a lot Boss. What's up with you?"

Rima glared at the writer. "I guess I'm accumulating stress."

The writer jumped with joy. "Wow. I never knew you get stressed too Boss. You ain't cold-blooded and slave-driver robot as I thought you were."

She could sense the amusement in Maria's voice.

Maria grinned. "So, what happened on your day off Boss?"

Rima glared at her prying staff. Maria definitely knew how to push her buttons.

"If what you're going to say isn't work related, you can leave." She icily told the petite writer and eyed on her laptop.

"Oh c'mon. Don't be a meanie Boss. I was just getting some scoop." Maria pouted.

"I don't have any ice cream here. Go to the convenience store if you want some."

"Ha-ha. Was that supposed to be a joke Rima-san?" The writer shook her head and sighed. "Alright, alright, I'll leave you back to your 'work' Boss. Just remember not to tire that person running inside your head."

Rima shot Maria a glare but the petite female only winked at her and laughed.

She mentally sighed and relaxed in her seat when her staff left.

'I never knew love would come to me so fast like a rollercoaster ride.' Rima told herself and turned her chair around like a child. She looked outside her office window and sighed.

She flipped her phone and searched for her voice box. She couldn't help smile as she played the message. Although she was really happy and elated that she was in a relationship with Senri, she still couldn't grasp if they were really a couple.

After that evening, Senri didn't mention anything about being a couple. They only talked about the past. He was very touchy though. He always held her hands throughout the whole night, not minding the cold evening and how much time passed as they talked about one another.

It was like being in a time machine, going back to the several years they have missed. She wondered why she ever thought that they could never weave their old friendship again. It took only a night for them to be comfortable yet they have wasted a few years ignoring one another.

Her smile widened. They were really silly.

She looked at her phone and created a new message. She thought about the content of her message.

'_About last night…'_ She deleted the phrase. 'No. I shouldn't be so straight forward.'

She took a deep breath. _'Good morning! Are you at work? Do you have some time later?' _She shook her head. 'No, I shouldn't be so assertive. He'll think I'm such an easy girl.'

She turned her chair around. _'Senri, it's Rima.'_ She bit her lower lip. 'Well, duh? Stop being an idiot Rima!'

Losing hope, she threw her phone on her desk. "Why is being in a relationship so complicated?" She stood up and walked towards the window. She scratched her head and sighed.

Suddenly, her phone rang. She immediately ran towards her desk, thank kami for her smooth reflexes, or else she may have been injured trying to grasp her phone recklessly. She flipped her phone and opened the message.

'_How's work? Hope you're not too busy as I am. It's too bad I don't have a meeting with Daily Times today; I don't have the excuse to come and see you. ( '-.-) Good luck with work. Talk to you later.'_

She couldn't help smile at his remark. She quickly replied to his message.

'_Yeah, I'm busy… thinking of you. Don't you think seeing me is enough as an excuse? I'm hurt. TT^TT Good luck with all those papers, work hard so I have something to look forward to on my payday. :D'_

"What the hell. I'm not a teenager anymore, so what's wrong with being assertive once in a while?" She told herself as she sent her message.

It took only a few minutes before her phone rang.

'_Hmm… (~ v ~) No wonder I'm so tired. How long have I been running in your head? Nah, seeing you isn't an excuse—it's a must. Sadly, I haven't finished signing the employees' checks… I have a meeting soon with Aidou and Takuma.'_

She tried to hide her smile as she read his message. Her heart was swelling with happiness.

'_Must be boring. (._.) Poor you, I'll keep thinking about you till I see you so bear with it. :P'_

She must look like an idiot right now, smiling at her phone. But she didn't care; this was a new yet exciting experience for her. She didn't have relationships with the opposite gender in the past. Also, she didn't like chatting with other people. She liked being alone in a quiet library rather than a noisy classroom. She never had the chance to experience exchanging messages or teasing other people ever since Senri left.

'_Sigh. ('-.-) I don't think I can bear it any longer. __(¬__､__¬)__ What time will you get off from work?'_

'_Around 7 or 8? m(._.)m I don't know… depends on the work I have today. Any plans?'_

'_How does dinner sounds? (O.o) '_

'_Sounds like dinner to me. :P'_

'_(¬__､__¬)'_

'_I thought you're having a meeting? w(-.-')?'_

'_We are. Aidou's already pissed.'_

'_Is he getting divorced?'_

'_Nah, he's head over heels with his wife.'_

'_Then why is he pissed? __(¬__､__¬)__'_

'_Coz I keep texting to you.'_

'_Don't tell me he's jealous?'_

'_Probably. __(__。__-ω-)__ﾉ __So, I'll pick you up at 7?'_

'_Love to but I brought my car.'_

'_You like your car more than my offer? TT^TT'_

She scratched her head. '_How about my car? I don't want it to spend the night here.'_

'_Hmm… ('.' ) (._. ) ('.') ( ._.) ( '.')?'_

_'____What are you doing?'_

'_Looking for a reason to get Aidou to lend me his bodyguards.'_

'_For what?' _She couldn't help laugh at his emoticons. Who knew Senri liked writing messages?

'_So I can deliver your car to your house and make you say YES.'_

'_(¬__､__¬)?'_

'_(¬__､__¬)?'_

'_Hehe. Alright, I'll see you at 7.' _

After a few seconds, she typed another message.

'_PS. It would probably do you good if you listened to your meeting. I'll be waiting. Later.'_

'_Yeah, see you later. PS. Aidou's very pissed and asking me to surrender my phone. Should I let him?'_

She rolled her eyes and typed her reply before putting her phone down on her desk. She smiled and shook her head.

She heard a knock on her door. She raised her head and saw Maria grinning from ear to ear.

"Lunch time boss." The petite writer winked. "I thought you might be hungry but I guess you're already full because you have that weird smile plaster on your face."

Her smile faded. How long had Maria been watching her? She glared at the writer who left her with a peace hand sign.

She blushed with embarrassment. So this was how being in love felt like.

* * *

'_TT^TT'_

Senri grinned at Rima's reply.

'_Haha… Alright, See you. (-3^)'_

They had been chatting nonstop on the phone since mid-morning. It was already nearing lunch, and the meeting is almost over. He looked at the two men who were staring back at him.

"What?" He couldn't help asking the two blondes who were eyeing him suspiciously.

"You are aware that you're smiling at your phone like an idiot?" Aidou mocked him and raised a brow.

Takuma chuckled. "C'mon Aidou, you looked like that too a few months ago."

"Did not!" Aidou defended himself. "I never acted like that."

Takuma grinned sheepishly. "Did too. And if I remember correctly, you couldn't focus on the meeting too, making Kaname-kun pissed."

Aidou turned red at the other blonde's remark. "I was not feeling well that day."

"Right, so is that the reason why you're wearing that ring on your finger?" Takuma continued teasing Aidou.

"Hey! Don't drag Yori into this! Anyway, why are you picking on me when it's Senri who's—"

He stood up and signed the contract. "I'll be going first, I still have another meeting to attend to."

"Hey! Senri, don't run away!" Aidou mocked.

He raised his middle finger and grinned. "Later guys, my time is gold." He left his chair and walked away.

Takuma grinned. "Never seen Senri so happy like that."

"Must have caught some virus." Aidou answered and relaxed on his chair.

Takuma eyed on the blue-eyed blonde amusingly. 'The same virus that you got?'

"What?"

Takuma chuckled. "Oh nothing." He fixed the papers on his desk. "I wonder when he'll be announcing his relationship?"

Aidou jaw dropped. "He's in a relationship?"

Takuma sighed. "Oh Aidou, I wonder if Yori knows how dense and slow you really are."

"Hey! For your information, my wife thinks I'm romantic."

Takuma grinned widely at Aidou.

"Yeah, my grandma tells my grandfather that too."

"Your grandfather doesn't look romantic." A sweat dropped from Aidou's head.

"Ironic isn't it?"

"Damn you."

Takuma laughed and wondered about the latest love couple. 'Hmm… I guess, I'll have to wait until those two let the cat out of the bag.'

But then, it'll be pretty boring. He already missed the chance to play cupid with his two friends and tease them.

He grinned widely at the thought. 'Or maybe not. Every love needs a little push. Doesn't all shoujo manga need one?'

* * *

Rima glanced at herself in front of the mirror for the umpteenth time. She sighed helplessly. Why didn't she follow Ruka and wore a better dress for work?

'Because it's much comfortable in jeans and shirts.' Her inner consciousness whined.

She puffed the strayed hair strands on her forehead.

"Well, this is as good as it gets."

"For a date? Nah, it's the worst." A teasing voice commented.

Rima glanced at her side. Since when have Maria been standing there?

"For a while." The lavender haired writer answered her silent question. "And it's bit surprising you didn't even hear me flush the toilet. So... what's the occasion, boss? Got a hot date?"

Rima flushed.

"No, just a dinner with a friend."

Maria grinned. "Does boy comes before friend? Or does the word friend end with future lover?"

Rima rolled her eyes and tried to sidetrack the sudden inquisition. "What are you doing here anyway? You're like a shadow always creeping behind my back."

Her staff laughed. "It's my work boss, of course I'm stealthy. Ain't that what you want me to be?"

Rima raised a brow. "Don't include me to your hunt list."

Maria's lips twitched a bit higher. "Why boss? Is there a reason why I should put you in my list?"

Rima grabbed her bag. "Date scheduled. You'll have your interview. Happy?"

Maria shook her head. "Tut-tut. Not as happy as you are, boss. I can see the flowery atmosphere behind you all day and suddenly, I want to squeeze all the juicy information straight from your lips."

"Sadist." She spat and frowned.

Maria chuckled. "But seriously Rima... if that's your attire-" The writer looked at her from head to toe. Maria shook her head with disapproval. "-I bet it'll be boring."

"Ha-ha. The more boring, the better." She tried to sound indifferent but her voice trembled. Insecurity dripped from her words.

Maria sighed and rolled her eyes. "I was just teasing you boss. You look perfect... except you need a few magic touches here and there." The petite writer opened her bag and took out a make-up kit. "Hold still, okay?"

After a few strokes, Rima couldn't believe her eyes. She looked a bit... different.

"This doesn't suit me at all."

Maria frowned and slapped her hands. "Don't ruin my masterpiece. Tut-tut. Now, get out of those awful clothes. You really need to listen to Ruka-san and get a personality change."

She was pushed to a stall with a couple of paper bags. She opened each one and gasped.

"What the hell-"

"Don't whine and dress!" Maria snapped. "Or else, I'll call Ruka-san."

"Alright. Alright. I got it." She surrendered helplessly and changed. After a while, she walked out of the stall shyly. She glanced at herself in front of the mirror and gaped at her reflection.

"Perfect." Maria smiled gently and gave her a thumbs up. "Now, that's better!"

Rima sighed contentedly. "Thanks."

"No problem boss." Maria winked. "Now, I'm sure your date's already here."

Noticing the time, she looked at her watch. It was 10 minutes passed 7. Crap. She was late.

"Go. And I want my interview personally with you tomorrow."

She nodded and grinned. "Maybe, I'll think about it. Later."

* * *

A/N: hahahah… I miss the VK gang's rambling so much. it's been a while. Gomen for the super late update. :3 but I hope you enjoy this chappie as much as I did when I typed it. Hahaha… anywhoo.. I'm thinking if I'll continue prolonging this story or just kill it. Hmm~! But then again, I want to see more SENRIMA moments. :3 keke… anywhoo… please stay tune for my next update. :) tata for now. Adios mi amigos and amigas.


End file.
